Amourous Covenant
by andromeda90
Summary: There are many types of love stories, but none quite like this one. After all, who knows better than Time?Love is ever lasting, is theirs? What will be the outcome of the Covenant? Will bonds be broken or will they be strenghtened? SlashandHet CR CS PK
1. Fate and Time

Well, here is the beginning! Can't believe I am starting another story when Im not even done with my other ones! Blah! That always happens though! But anyhow, I think this is going to go along smoothly. Hopefully!

Now, this is the prologue! This people are not really important, alright, they are just setting up the frame.

Hope you all enjoy this and hope I have time to work on this regularly!

* * *

Jyou: Let us remind you all that she does not own The Covenant but she does own Vema and Braen! 

Davis: They are like her special little pets.

Vema: Hey! I am no pet! 'Growls and begins to chase Davis'

Braen: on to the story!

* * *

Prologue 

Pairings: Pogue/Kate, Caleb/Sarah, Chase/Reid, Caleb/Reid

Warnings: none this chappy

Summary: There are many types of love stories, but none quite like this one. After all, who knows better than Time? Love is ever lasting, is theirs? What will be the outcome of the Covenant?

Notes: Alright, what do I do with Tyler? Awww, he is so cute and I still don't got plans for him...need to work on him...

* * *

_**Fate and Time

* * *

**_

Why had god punished me? Oh wait a second, I don't really have to be here. Actually, I shouldn't even be talking to mortals. Is that a split end on my beautiful raven locks? Talking to mortals, how amusing. Some of them could be quite entertaining and I should know, I'm time. I see and know everything!

* * *

"Their love was destined for tragedy. They both knew that, and as their eyes met across the room, they had already decided. All that mattered to them, was their love for each other. All that mattered to them, was spending time in each other's arms, even if it was for just a short amount of time." 

I laughed and rolled my eyes. Every one stopped and turned to glare at me, their eyes portraying their annoyance.

"That is so cheesy." I shrugged, grinning over at the mahogany haired girl who had been telling her story. Her eyes were a timber wolf gray and her cheeks were a rosy pink. She had such a childish aura, it was no wonder she was telling such cheesy stories. I sneered in disdain. She just glared back at me, for daring to interrupt her.

"I thought you were going to remain quiet." She growled. Well, well, the kitty has shown her claws. Really, and he had thought her a sweetheart.

"I was, but after such a fake sugary story after another, I decided that this conglomeration needed a bit more of realism. We need a story where there is heartbreak, where there is danger, where there is passion, where there is violence and lust and power and action. " I stated, before turning around from the window and looking at the whole group, seated in front of the fireplace. Luckily the library had it, because it was getting darker and with the darkness came the coldness. However, it didn't bother me, I didn't mind the coldness at all.

"Or wouldn't you agree, Braen?" I glanced straight ahead, to my partner.

The only reason I was even in this stupid meeting was because of him. He did not want to be mean to what was the girl's name? Veronica? The cute, red head girl that was telling the cutesy stories.

"What do you have in mind, then?" She snapped. Every one else was just watching us. How I loved having the attention and he knew it. His mouth was curled into an amused smirk.

I strutted over and sat down on the ground and leaned against his legs.

"Why, I think it is time you all heard a real story. A story worth listening to. Now, this story is only for those with the brains, so, who wants to hear it?" I asked, crossing my legs Indian style.

"Tells us! Vema!"

"Yeah!"

"Save the best for last!"

I grinned and smiled triumphantly over at Veronica.

"Really, now, Vema. We were supposed to be inconspicious." Braen leaned down and muttered to me.

"Yes, well, you weren't doing such a good job at that either." I rolled my eyes. My dear partner, Fate, was as inconspicious as me, which was not at all.

"Are you going to need help telling it? Who knows, maybe old age has caused you to forget some of the details." Braen teased softly, sitting back.

"You are as old as me, pal. Besides, you enjoy this story as much as I do." I shrugged, before looking at the rest of the group.

"True, it was like watching a movie." Braen chuckled. I smirked and turned to look at the fire.

"Listen up and listen up good! Please, take a seat, get comfortable. This is going to take a little while, but just a little! This story takes place in a not so far place, actually, it's right next door!" I began...

* * *

Back in the 17th Century, there were some people who migrated over to the America. They migrated to escape persecution. Yes, there were religious people seeking toleration; however, there were other people who were being persecuted. This people had The Power. 

They were witches, you can call them. This Power allowed them to do many things. It was both a gift and a curse, for The Power came with repercussions. No one knew how this power came to be. It was not even written in the Book of Damnation, which held all accounts and knowledge of The Power.

However, just like in Europe, those who held The Power were once again persecuted. Persecutions soon spread through all of Massachusetts. This caused certain families in Ipswich to join and create a Covenant of silence.

Time progressed...

For 300 years, this families remained safe. Their only danger was succumbing to The Power, for too much use of it would kill a person.

However...there was something that was lost...there was something that remained hidden...

The Covenant faced dangers, grief, and...love...

This is were their story...begins...

* * *

To Be Continued 

Well, yes, there is nothing much there, just stay around a bit more. It will get interesting. Tell me what you think! And if you have any ideas, I may just implement them into the story!


	2. Party Crashing

* * *

Heya! Here is the first chapter! I do not have the movie! I got to borrow my brother's! Blah!

Jyou: She is sorry but she is not sure how often this one will be updated.

Davis: She is also sorry because she hasn't updated the drabble one...

Jyou: She would also like to point out, that Christmas is coming and she may not have time to write because she is not sure what will go on in the holidays...

Davis: Like before, she does not own The Covenant...

* * *

Yes! I do not own it! And I was thinking, still unsure of what to do with Tyler...and Sarah...blah...and Kate...blah...lol...pretty much I know abotu Reid and Chase...every one else is still being shaped into a role...

* * *

First chapter

* * *

Title: Party Crashing

Warnings: bad, foul words! Come on, teenagers, of course there are bad words...

Summary: There are many types of love stories, but none quite like this one. After all, who knows better than Time? Love is ever lasting, is theirs? What will be the outcome of the Covenant?

Notes: Well, the story was asked to be movie verse and so I am trying my best to stick around to it. There is not much going on in this chapter. I am sorry if there is no straight out romance and pairings, except Pogue and Kate but they are not my focus. Actually, I don't even like Pogue/Kate, but whatever...oh, and I have no idea what to do about Reid's past...which you all can tell...blah, seriously...I don't know how to work it in...but egghh...enjoy...

* * *

_**Party Crashing**_

* * *

He leaned against the wall, as he looked around the campus grounds. Trees were losing their leaves. Orange, red, and brown leaves were scattered all around. Some were swept up by the biting wind and others just fell gently down.

However, his eyes remained glued upon one object and one object alone. His sole concentration was placed upon a blond with baby blue eyes.

A smirk tugged upon his chapped lips. He wetted his lips, tilting his head slightly back, eyes never moving from the blond.

The blond looked up and frowned, but his eyes had already diverted to a group of people to his left. It wouldn't do him good to get caught, especially when the game hadn't began yet.

He hadn't forgotten his plan, not at all. He just couldn't wait for his spoils, especially when they consisted of such a delicious looking blond.

He began to walk down the steps and out of the campus. He smiled at some people as the passed him. He noticed that they looked at him weird. It was understandable, after all, he had just barely registered.

He wondered what the night would bring. He cast one last glance towards the unaware blond, before leaving. He couldn't wait, but he knew he had to be patient...

* * *

"Do you ever get a feeling of being watched. Intently?" The blond with the baby blue eyes asked his companion, as he looked around. His companion raised an eyebrow.

"Reid? Are you paranoid now?"

"Shut it Tyler." Reid glared at his best friend, who was like a brother to him. They were inseparable. Well, most of the time at least, Reid grinned and threw an arm around Tyler's shoulders.

"So, Tyler! Going to the party later on?" Reid asked as they began their walk to Tyler's car.

"You know I wouldn't miss it." Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Wonder what out fearless leader is doing at this moment." Reid said, opening the back door and throwing his bag inside the car.

"I thought you were moving on." Tyler sighed, opening the driver's seat and getting into the car.

"Kind of hard to, don't ya think. He is all over the place." Reid sneered, going around and getting into the passenger's seat.

"When are we going to get started on our paper, anyhow?" Tyler asked, changing the subject. He didn't want to depress Reid. He knew how Reid could get over him.

"It is not due until two weeks from now, Ty. Relax." Reid smiled at Tyler and leaned back against the seat. He was glad he had a best friend like Tyler. They didn't have to tell each other. They were like brothers and they understood each other. There was no need to say anything between them.

"How it is that you get such good grades, is beyond me." Tyler rolled his eyes, but he knew. He knew that Reid acted up in class, but he was smart. He just didn't put a lot of effort into his education. He had great memory, though.

"It is called extra credit, Ty. There is a reason why I was born with a body like this." Reid said, with a complete serious face. It didn't last long for the two burst out laughing soon after the statement.

"You should really put your gifts into use. Not every one has such a good memory as you. Besides, you do well enough while slacking off, imagine if you didn't slack off?" Tyler shook his head. He himself was no idiot, none of them were. There was just roles they had fallen into as they grew up.

"Tyler." Reid sighed. Tyler had brought up that subject many times before. He didn't know why he didn't put more effort, he just didn't want to.

"Alright, Reid. Shall leave it alone for now, but we will have another talk. Here we are." Tyler came to stop and looked at Reid. Reid grinned and winked at Tyler, jumping out of the car and taking his bag.

"See ya later Ty!" Reid said, running and getting into his house.

"Be ready by 8!" Tyler called out after Reid. Tyler shook his head and started the car, once again driving off towards his own home.

* * *

A smirk played on his lips, as he watched the blond walk into his house. He couldn't do anything, for fear of being caught. However, he was curious to know why the blond was home, when he also had a dorm. He shook his head and jumped down from the tree. He stared at the house for a few more minutes, before turning around and getting lost with the trees. Soon.

* * *

Reid sighed and dropped his bag on the ground. There was still a lot of time till eight. There was no way he was starting homework. He made his way up the stairs, quietly. He walked over to his room and changed to some comfortable clothes. He then made his routine of cleaning and changing the sheets of his parents' room. He dusted the room. He knew they weren't coming that week. He knew they weren't coming next week. He knew they probably were not coming at all. Maybe, if he prayed hard enough his mother would show up to his graduation. There was more of a chance that his father would be there, since he hadn't seen his mother for about six years. She has important work that always has her away. His father also has important things to do, but he left before he entered high school, so that was about four years ago. Reid sighed and sat on the bed and looked at the pictures, placed around the room. He didn't know why he did this every week. He knew they weren't coming back. All he had of them was postcards and one telephone call every two months.

Reid plopped back on the bed and looked at the ceiling. He remembered when he would slip into the room when he had a nightmare or there was storm, and his parents would comfort him. He didn't know when it all went wrong. He didn't know when his life went downhill. Suddenly, his mother was distant and his father followed soon after. Reid sat up and looked around again, before standing up and walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. This is why he stayed at the school. It was better then staying in this huge house with no one inside. Only Tyler knew that he lived by himself and that he didn't have parents. He was always forging things and making up stories. Then again, no one really asked so he didn't have to worry. Reid climbed down the stairs and grabbed his jacket. He didn't feel like staying around anymore. He had a weird feeling and Tyler was probably right, he was just being paranoid.

Reid walked out and grabbed his bag on the way. He locked up and began walking. Really, why was their houses so far away from civilization? Reid stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked on.

* * *

Reid looked up and noticed the time. He groaned and dropped his head upon the table. Tyler had supposed to have picked him up at his house, but it was way pass the time. He closed the book and stood up. He made his way to his dorm, throwing his bag on his bed before grabbing his phone and heading out the door. He had at least finished reading the book they had to for their literature class. Dante's Inferno was a pretty interesting book, he rather enjoyed it. He would never say that and he would deny vehemently that he ever read the book. Reid didn't read, that would go against his image. Reid grinned and rushed off.

* * *

"What's up fellows?" Reid called out, going over and placing an arm around Tyler's shoulders. Caleb rolled his eyes and smiled amused. Pogue smirked, his long brown hair flying around with the wind.

"Where were you? Stopped by to give you a lift!" Tyler scowled at him, clearly not happy at having to waste gas.

"Had things to do." Reid shrugged, figuring that the answer was good enough for Tyler. Tyler sighed, but he understood.

"How's the party?" Reid grinned moving over to the edge and looking down at the party.

"Don't know. Just got here as well." Pogue answered, shrugging.

"Well...hell boys! Let's drop in!!" Reid grinned wickedly, eyes darkening as he triggered his power. He jumped down, gliding to the ground.

"Shit! Yeah!" Tyler called out, laughingly. He grinned and jumped down after his best friend.

"Tyler!" Caleb called out, angrily. He expected it from Reid, but not from Tyler. Then again, Tyler and Reid were inseparable after all. Somehow, that didn't make Caleb feel any better.

"Come on Caleb! It's not like it is going to kill us!" Pogue turned to Caleb and smirked.

"Yet!" Pogue jumped down after his two friends. Caleb sighed and shook his head. What was he going to do with them? He smiled and jumped down after them. Might as well.

* * *

Reid grinned as he hit the ground.

"Come on guys! The party is a-waiting!" Reid said, pulling his jacket up. Tyler stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked along side Reid, making their way over to the party.

"Don't do anything rash, Reid." Caleb frowned, glaring at Reid. He didn't know why he bothered, since it seemed like Reid never ever paid attention to him.

"Lighten up, man! Have some fun!" Reid said as they made it over the hill and into the party.

"Come on guys! No fighting!" Tyler intervened.

"There's Kate!" Pogue grinned happily, making his way down and over to his girl.

"Wonder who the blonde is." Caleb muttered, eyes unable to move from said blonde. Reid frowned and looked at the girl as well. He didn't see anything special about her. Tyler squeezed his arm as they stopped in front of the girls.

"Kate." Caleb greeted Kate and smiled over at the blonde.

Pogue and Kate had their little reunion but Reid was more focused upon the new blonde. He wanted to glare at her, because he could see the way that Caleb was looking at her. She was looking at him like a piece of candy. She was practically undressing him with her eyes. Maybe he was exaggerating a bit...

"Who's this?" Pogue asked, noticing her.

"This is my new roommate! Sarah!" Kate grinned, and motioned to Sarah.

"This is Pogue Perry, Tyler Sims, Reid-" Kate was cut off by Reid, who slung an arm around Caleb's shoulder.

"Garwin, Reid Garwin. Good evening." He smiled sweetly and shook Sarah's hand.

"Good evening." Sarah said, smiling amused.

"You know..." Tyler knew that tone of voice and just knew that Reid was going to say something...

"Sarah is my grandmother's name. You kind of remind me of her."

"I'm Caleb Danvers and you don't remind me of a grandmother at all." Caleb cut in, pushing Reid away and smiling charmingly at Sarah.

"Well, that's good." Sarah laughed softly, too sweetly where Reid was concerned. Tyler rolled his eyes and shot Reid a look. Reid just shrugged.

* * *

"Caleb!" A girl with curly, red hair made her way over to Caleb. She was practically all over him.

"Well, she is about to be dumped by Caleb." Reid whispered to Tyler. Tyler grinned because he had never really liked Keira.

"Keira." Caleb answered, looking from her to Sarah.

"How was your summer?" Keira asked, but Caleb just looked at Keira before glancing over at Sarah.

* * *

"I think there is going to be a cat fight." Reid muttered to Tyler, as he noticed Keira turning around and looking at Sarah.

"I don't think Sarah is the type to fight." Tyler muttered back, eyeing Sarah.

"What a drag. I thought she would be cool, coming from Boston Public." Reid grumbled, turning around and noticing Auron on his way.

"Hey, Ty. We got company." Reid motioned over to Auron, who was almost upon their group.

* * *

"Give it a rest, Keira."

"No, you give it a rest." Auron said, pushing into the group and to glare at Caleb.

"I don't want any trouble." Caleb stated, calmly.

"You posers make me want to puke." Auron sneered at them.

"Is that right?!" Reid snarled, clearly pissed. He pushed past Caleb, but Caleb grabbed him and pulled him back. He shook his head at Reid.

"Drop it, Reid." Caleb muttered at him. Reid glared at Auron, but backed down.

"I think you owe Keira an apology." Auron glowered at them Keira just smirked. Reid really wanted to harm someone at the moment.

"I think Keira is the one who owes Sarah an apology." Caleb said, grinning. He was not faced at all. Sarah grinned as well, happy that Caleb had stuck up for her. Reid sneered. He believe neither deserved an apology, not really liking either of the girls. He would have let both girls got at it, it would have been entertaining.

* * *

He watched from afar as his blond boy hang off the raven haired boy. He could tell there was something there, something different from the dark brown haired boy. He kept close and watched as the scene unfold.

Auron suddenly pushed the raven haired boy and he knew that was the moment to act. He quickly stepped in between the two boys.

"You were being kind of bitchy." He smiled.

It was at the moment that he felt it, it was a tiny tinge but it was there. The boy behind Auron began to throw up. That quickly dissipated the tension.

The grouped laughed.

* * *

"Guys! Just received a phone call that some cops have been spotted heading this way."

This quickly caused every one to start heading out.

"Hey, need a ride?" Pogue asked Kate.

"I came with Sarah. Call me tomorrow?" Kate grinned, kissing Pogue on the cheek.

"Hey, I need a ride." Sarah looked at the newcomer and grinned.

"Sure, I'll give you a ride."

"Thanks. By the way, my name is Chase." Chase grinned.

"Caleb." Caleb introduced himself.

"I thought I was gonna have to fight him. His friend puking came in an opportune moment!" Chase laughed, glancing over at Reid but no one noticed it.

Reid just laughed and slung an arm around Caleb's shoulder.

"Ahh...didn't it thought? Didn't it?" Reid grinned wickedly, winking at Chase who looked at him.

"Name is Reid Garwin." Reid introduced himself. Chase nodded, even though he already knew all of their names.

* * *

Caleb glared at Reid, annoyed that Reid had used.

"You need to stop using." Caleb hissed under his breath.

"Hey, I saved the day, didn't I?" Reid shrugged, feeling a bit of hurt that Caleb was always lecturing him.

"Come on you guys! Get in!" Tyler rolled his eyes and got into the car.

"Hey, I think Sarah digs you, Caleb." Pogue grinned as Caleb got into the car.

"The hell she does." Reid snapped, glaring back at Pogue.

"Really now? Don't be a sore loser, Reid." Pogue teased him. Caleb just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Tyler shot a worried look at Reid but decided to remain quiet. He would talk to Reid later on.

"It is not over yet, boys." Reid sneered, noticing that Sarah's car was not functioning. He wanted nothing to do with her. He really didn't, but he didn't want her to end up with Caleb. He could at least try, even though he knew in his heart that Caleb and Sarah will end getting together. He felt a pang in his heart as he got out of the car and opened the hood of the car.

"Alright, let me see what is up with the car." Reid said, grinning like always. His eyes turned black, before resorting back to their baby blue. Chase kept his eyes locked upon Reid. His planned was in motion, now it was only a matter of time.

"There, try it!" Reid called out, shutting the hood and stepping back. Sarah frowned and tried it. The car turned on.

"Yes! Thank you!" She yelled as she drove off. Reid grinned and got into the car. He didn't noticed that Chase had been staring at him.

"Hurry it up! Reid!" Tyler snapped. Reid turned on the car and rushed out. The sound of the sirens were close as the cops suddenly drove behind them.

"We got to loose them!" Reid laughed and grinned, already making a plan.

"No, we can't use. You, especially." Caleb snapped at him.

"Oh come on, Caleb! You really want Harvard to see this in your record?" Reid knew he had Caleb. There was no way Caleb would risk Harvard, not for anything.

"Alright." Caleb grumbled.

"YES!!" Reid grinned, speeding up.

"Let's add some fog!" Pogue advised. Tyler took care of that.

"Come on you guys! Get ready!" Reid called out.

"Come on Caleb, this is going to take all of us." Pogue elbowed Caleb. Caleb sighed and closed his eyes, when they opened they were a pitch black. The car passed into the fog and was lost, flying over the cliff. The cop car stopped and got out to look around. Suddenly the car crashed behind them.

"See ya!" Reid called out, before driving out and leaving the cops there, shocked.

* * *

To be Continued.

Well, I don't believe there will be much cliffhangers...

Davis: I thought you had planned to make a chapter end with "She is your sister."

Davis! Stop revealing the plot!

Jyou: What about the part of..."Suddenly her heart stopped beating."

Jyou, I may love you but I will maim you if you don't stop spoiling my story.

Davis: So I guess I shouldn't say "their sweaty bodies laid tangled."?

ANYWAYS!! Don't pay attention to my two muses. They are just lying!! 'laughs nervously' Well, please review and tell me what you all think! And I am just playing around, I myself don't know what is going to happen next! Because then my muses run off and may tell my plot! LOVE YOU ALL! Ta!


	3. Storming Calmness

My god, finals are over! Crazy! So here it is, this chapter just because I am done with finals! I think I did good on them! Now I just got to worry about college! Got to wait to get letters from them! Scary! Anyways! Enjoy, and plez review!

AND, author notes are the END, plez read 'em! Luv ya'll!

* * *

Second Chapter: Storming Calmness

* * *

He smirked as he closed the door behind him. It was time to play a bit. After all, he'd just been introduced, it called for a celebration. Besides, it wasn't like he had not noticed.

He saw the way that Caleb jumped against Reid, every time the blond used. That would so easily help him. If his magic was sensed, it would be assumed that Reid was behind it. It would cause problems for the blond, of course, but that made him open. It gave him an opportune moment to charm him.

He smirked, eyes flashing black.

* * *

He groaned and dropped his head back against the seat. He felt his eyes upon him, worrying. He turned his head and smiled at him.

"You, my brother, are in deep."

Reid grinned and looked back out the window.

"Why, have you barely realized that?" Reid asked, his baby blue eyes still shining with hurt.

"No, I just felt like saying it at this moment." Tyler shrugged, reaching over and messing up Reid's hair. Reid pushed the hand away and glared half-heartedly.

"You are not allowed to do that to me. I am older." Reid huffed but Tyler just rolled his eyes.

"When has that ever stopped me? Besides, I can easily kick your ass." Tyler smirked.

"Shut it. Besides, that was just once!" Reid pouted, much to Tyler's amusement.

"Of course, that one time, as well as those other five times!" He chirped.

"Har har." Reid grumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Tyler became serious once again and placed a hand on Reid's shoulder.

"But seriously now, Rei, are you alright?"

Reid sighed and leaned into Tyler. There wasn't much the two could do for each other.

"He hates me."

"You are pretty annoying sometimes." Tyler conceded. Reid sighed and closed his eyes. He knew he was a...rebel, he guessed would be the rightful term. It was just how he kept the loneliness at bay. It wasn't easy, not for him, to go on in life. Being out spoken, acting up, it was the way he knew how to deal.

"Not like I can change things now." Reid shrugged. Tyler rested his head against Reid's and looked out to the trees and the moon.

"We are so gay." Reid muttered, causing Tyler to laugh.

"Here we are, in the middle of the night, leaning against each other, and with the stupid stick digging into my leg..." Reid grumbled, but made no motion to move away.

"Yes, well, a stick digging into your leg does sound pretty gay." Tyler chuckled. Reid smirked. The two stayed like that, just in each other's company, with the radio on.

"We got to head back." Reid sighed, sitting right on the seat and turning on the car.

* * *

Sarah frowned and looked around. There was no one there. Of course there was no one there. She bit her lip and turned back around, finishing her bath. She couldn't stop feeling as if someone was there, watching her. She shuddered and wrapped a towel around her body. The light bulb suddenly went off and she jumped startled. She looked around, but no one. She felt someone breathing down her neck and ran out.

* * *

Reid frowned and ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't sleep. Tyler had gone to bed, but he just couldn't get any rest. He didn't know why but he still felt out of it. He hadn't been feeling relaxed in the last few days. Something was bugging him but he couldn't figure out what. How it was that he ended up so distant from everyone he didn't know. He only had Tyler there, for him. Pogue and Caleb had their own little world. As they grew up, Pogue and Caleb just became closer and in respond it left Reid and Tyler to get close. He couldn't really talk to the two about things. Caleb it was obvious why and Pogue was his best friend so it was sort of like talking to Caleb. He shook his head but suddenly stopped when he saw Sarah. He stopped right in front of her. He couldn't stop himself from jumping as she screamed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare ya." He shrugged. He really was tired and wasn't in the mood for her, or anyone. He would have just blown her off, but he figured if Caleb was all into her, he would have to be civil, no matter how much he just wanted to ignore her and never talk to her again. That was a bit rude, wasn't it? He focused back on Sarah, who was explaining her scream.

"I am just a bit freaked out. I felt like someone was watching me in the showers."

Reid raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly, not really believing her. She wasn't that good as to have someone sneak into the showers this late at night and spy on her. Unless someone was really desperate, but really, Sarah? Not even then. Alright, he frowned, that had been a bit too far. She was rather pretty, but still. He sighed and brush by her.

"Let's take a look shall we?" he spoke softly and soothingly. He wasn't sure why he was being so nice, but he figured that it had to do with the fact that if she did end up with Caleb, his friendship wouldn't be even more strained. He did help his girlfriend. Just the thought of her being his girlfriend made him shudder.

"Come on. It's okay." he motioned for her to follow him. She did but at a really slow pace.

He walked into the showers and looked around. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Sarah was crazy, go figure. Another thing to add to their similarities list, they both are paranoid about being watched. That didn't make him feel any better, though, knowing they were similar in some ways.

"Don't see anyone." He said, with a bit of a patronizing tone. He had tried to keep it down, but he was pretty sure she heard it. He stepped out and she followed. He looked at her and he could tell she was uncomfortable. Her being there, with just a towel and him supposed to be a straight guy who had just hit on her a few hours ago. He could see why she was a bit uncomfortable. Not to mention the paranoia of being watched.

"Well, catch ya later then." he said and waved, before walking away and to his dorm. He figured it was time to take a rest. Besides, he was beginning to get that feeling of being watched again.

Reid made his way into his room and quietly made it into his bed. Tyler was sleeping away already. Reid smiled and closed his eyes. He didn't feel like he was being watched anymore and so he relaxed completely and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

He smirked as he leaned against the headboard of his bed. Soon, he would make them pay. He would be his, to do as he pleased. He chuckled and slid down under the covers. Yes, soon he would have everything he wanted and no one would be able to stop him.

* * *

Caleb frowned and looked at the picture of the kid on the newspaper. He hadn't know the kid but still, he felt bad for him.

"What makes you think it was Reid?" Pogue asked, his voice coming through Caleb's phone. Caleb sighed and looked back at the road.

"It is always him. But I never felt someone use the power before, you?" Caleb asked.

"No, maybe because you are so close to ascending." Pogue answered.

"I don't know man, but it was so strong it brought me back from a dead sleep." Caleb muttered. He had been awoken up abruptly. He wasn't sure if he was happy for the interruption or not. He knew his dream had to do with blond hair and probably blue eyes. He couldn't recall, but the thought that he woke up with Reid's name on his mind and lips, didn't make him feel any better.

"Look man, you know Reid is just using because he is jealous that you are ascending first!"

Caleb sighed and was about to answer when suddenly a shadow in the form of the dead kid appeared right next to him on the passenger seat.

"Shit!" he cried out, dropping the phone as he swerve out of the line and towards an oncoming truck. He used his power to arrange his car back to its normal form.

"Caleb? Caleb? What is going on?!"

Caleb picked up the phone and told him what happened.

"Look, we need to talk to Reid. He'll probably be at Nicky's, so we'll see him later on tonight."

"Alright." Caleb hanged up and took deep breaths. He flexed his hands over the steering wheel, trying to get his heart to calm down.

He didn't know why, but at the thought of talking to Reid later on, made his heart beat faster. He pushed that thought away. He couldn't be thinking of that. He closed his eyes and lean his head against the steering wheel. He had pushed those thoughts from his mind for a while now, he could keep avoiding them for a while longer. Until he got over those damn feelings at least.

* * *

He sighed as he met up with those two girls, Kate and Sarah. He smiled charmingly at them. He really didn't feel like going out and hanging out with them. However, they were close to the Ipswitch sons and he needed to be part of the circle. There was also the fact that he could play around with Pogue, since Kate was his girlfriend. He smirked as he slowed down and walked next to the two.

"What are we up to, ladies?"

Kate and Sarah just laughed, falling for his innocent facade. He wondered how it was that he became such a good actor.

"We are on our way to the store. Re-supplying the dorm and stuff." Kate explained.

"That sounds like the smart thing to do!" He laughed and scratched the back of his head, looking sheepishly at them.

"I guess you are also in need of re-supplying?" Sarah smiled, eyes batting and her cheeks flushing. He wondered what would happened if he showed interest in her. He eyed her and smiled brightly.

"Yeah, I do need some stuff. Would it be alright if I tag along?"

"It is not a problem!"

Chase smirked in his head, noticing just how easy things were going so far. Kate was being nice because he was new. Sarah felt that he was a bit interested in her and she of course, thought he was cute. She wasn't bad looking. She was a decent girl, but she just didn't grab his attention. She was too much of a wallflower. Now, his other blond, he was a catch. He looked out the window to the passing scenery. The girls were talking about something or other, but he wasn't really paying attention. It wasn't important enough to concern him.

* * *

"Wake it up! Man!"

Reid buried his face deeper into his pillow, pulling the covers tightly around him. He grunted at the impact of pillow hitting his back.

"Mmm'ired..." He grumbled.

Tyler rolled his eyes and glared at his best friend's back. He then smirked as he got an idea. He took hold of the edge of the blankets and pulled.

"TYLER!!" Reid cried out as the cold air hit him. Tyler couldn't help himself and burst out laughing.

"I am going to kill you!!" Reid glared angrily at Tyler as he snatched his covers back from Tyler. He shivered and wrapped the blankets around himself as he walked over to his closet.

"Reid, you've lived here for 17 years and you still get cold?" Tyler asked, amused as he sat down on his bed and watched Reid trying to get clothes out of the closet without dropping his blankets.

"Whatever, Ty. I'm mad at you." Reid huffed, shooting a glare at Tyler, before going back to fighting with the hangers. Finally after much snickering from Tyler and much hissing and grunting from Reid, the clothes were thrown, neatly, upon the bed.

"Where are we going today?" Tyler asked as he laid back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"What time is it?"

"Going to be 1 I think." Tyler motioned over to the clock. Reid rolled his eyes and glanced at the clock, only to realize that Tyler was right and it was 1.

"Well, I say we hit the Denny's because I am starving!" Reid said, walking over to the mirror and making sure he looked hot and sexy...ahh, he always looked hot and sexy so he didn't have to worry. Was it normal for him to give himself compliments? It was probably he low self-esteem talking.

"Reid, stop ogling yourself. Put your shoes on and let's go. I got to buy some books and then we can head to Nikki's." Tyler watched Reid just stare at himself. Reid frowned but he hurried it up.

* * *

"Did you know him?" Kate asked, disbelief in her eyes. Caleb thought back to the darkling.

"No, he had transferred in." Caleb muttered, shifting nervously.

"Yeah, I heard he lived in Reid and Tyler's floor." Kate muttered, not noticing Caleb's discomfort, much to Caleb's relief.

"Hi!"

Caleb turned around and smiled when he saw Sarah, stopping right next to him. He didn't think too deeply as to why he wished she had blue eyes. He wasn't sure why when he saw her, baby blue eyes popped into his head.

"Hey there!" He greeted her, focusing on her.

"Boo!" Chase jumped out.

"You scared me!" Kate smacked him on the arm. Caleb and Sarah laughed. Chase just smiled and shook hands with Caleb. Caleb didn't notice the small hateful glimmer in Chase's eyes. Caleb was too focused on Sarah to notice anything else, much to Chase's amusement.

"I'm gonna check if Pogue wants to catch up and watch the new Brad Pitt flick this afternoon. Who else wants to go?" Kate brought up, shifting the basket so she could grab her phone.

"I will." Chase chirped, figuring he had nothing else to do. Besides, dark place with Pogue's girlfriend would definately cause some chaos.

"I gotta run some errands for my mom." Caleb smiled apologetically.

"I already sat it." Sarah quickly said and smiled cheekily at Kate, who was looking at her knowingly. Kate didn't blame her, after all, if Sarah liked Caleb, she should go for it.

"Want to run some errands with me?" Caleb turned to Sarah, once again feeling disappointed when her eyes met his and he saw brown not blue.

* * *

"Are you going to behave today?" Tyler smirked as he stuffed his hands into his jean pockets. Reid stopped and tapped his chin, making a show out of answering the question.

"I don't know, Ty. Caleb and Pogue are sure to come here today, which means Sarah will come along, of course." Reid sneered as he thought of the blonde girl, who had suddenly appeared and was moving in on...well...whatever. Reid sighed and shrugged.

"Don't know man. Aaron is sure to be here, and I can't pass anything up with him." Reid grinned wickedly, his eyes twinkling with mischief. Tyler rolled his eyes and just kept on walking, not sparing a glance at Reid.

"I personally think that Aaron has a crush on you, Reid." Tyler spoke up as they walked into Nikki's and around some people over to a vacant table.

"Are you crazy?!" Reid looked at Tyler, horrified. Tyler shrugged and sat down, so did Reid.

"Aaron does not have a crush on me, because he is not gay and even if he was, that is just...well...Aaron." Reid muttered, turning visibly green at the idea. Tyler laughed and ordered cokes for the two and an order of fries.

"Come on, Reid. Lighten up." Tyler poked Reid, causing Reid to glare at him.

"You wake me up, take my covers, laugh at me, make me almost throw up and now you poking me? I shall not forget all of this!" Reid huffed, before smiling and picking up his coke after it was placed in front of him.

"Are you up to some playing?" Reid motioned to the pool table, before grabbing some fries.

"When am I not, Reid?" Tyler grinned, popping some fries into his mouth as well.

"Alright, then. We are not getting any younger, so let us go and play. After all, king of pool here!" Reid smirked and sauntered over to the pool table. Tyler rolled his eyes but followed his friend. He wasn't that fond of pool, but after all the playing they did, he was actually good at it. Not as good as Reid, who without powers could beat most of the people around there. Tyler figured that it was a way of getting attention, after all, Tyler was sure that Reid's parents wouldn't be happy with his gambling ways. Maybe that is why Reid played pool, because he knows that his parents would not allow it, and he hopes that they will someday show up and make him stop. In the other hand, it could be a way of getting even for their departure. Tyler sighed and picked up a stick, deciding to get caught up in the game.

He glanced at Reid and noticed the deep concentration. It was a way for Reid to leave the world behind and not worry, yes...that is why Reid played...

Why did he play? Because he figured it was all he could do for Reid, indulge him...actually, there was more to it, but he didn't want to think about it.

"Come on, Tyler. I bet you can make them all in one!"

Reid cut into Tyler's thoughts, causing Tyler to jump but grin as he looked at Reid.

The game began and they soon got caught up in the game.

Reid didn't even notice eyes upon him as he played the game. No, for the first time in a few days, Reid was free of all. All that was in his mind was beating Tyler at pool.

* * *

To be Continued...

Alright, so how was that?

TYLER, I still have no idea where to go with him, but I think he may have a bigger role, because he is Reid's best friend! So I am sure he will have more input, and not sure about a pairing for him...But I don't know what to do with him, what do you, readers, think? Any ideas for him? Hmm?

SARAH and KATE, ya guys, I am also unsure about them...I don't know how to incorporate them... I have an idea, but what do you all think? What ideas you all have about them?

ALSO, sorry about not updating, but finals and studying was driving me crazy AND this chapter was supposed to be longer, because I wanted to end it where Reid and Aaron head out to fight...but I thought I had taken long enough...so I decided to split it up...

SORRY, for this chapter being bland, but that is how it is in the beginning, it is slow and a bit inactive...but next chapter there is action, and Caleb/Reid interaction and Chase/Reid interaction! Aren't you all excited?!

Plez, comment! Luv ya'll!


	4. Flaring Dimness

Alright! 4/5 months of no update! I'm sorry!! But college was getting to me, but finally I know where I'm going! Oh, and also we've being drilled with stuff for the AP tests! So been busy with that, well, kind of, I just haven't been in the mood for this story, and I didn't want to write a nasty chapter…..though….i guess this one is oky….

Umm….just want to apologize again for the delay!  
Oh, and next week is my birthday! W00T! Enjoy this and tell me what ya think!

PS. Sorry for mistakes, cause well, I just finished it right now and I figured I waited already a long time to update…..

...

Warning: LANGUAGE!! and slash...

………………………………………

Flaring Dimness  
…………………………………………..

1He walked down the stairs, deep in thought. He chewed on his bottom lip, as he thought back on his life and thought on his future. Would he be destined to be dying in a house, hidden from everyone?

He slid into his car.

"Is everything alright?"

Caleb snapped out of it and looked up. His eyes seemed to have met baby blue, but slowly he realized that they were brown. He slowly realized that Sarah had asked him something.

"Just fine." Caleb grinned.

"Now, do you want to go change?" Caleb asked, turning on the car.

"Why?" Sarah asked, confused. She was still worried for Caleb. She figured there was something going on with his family, but she didn't know him enough to ask. She just hoped things got better for him.

"We are going to Nicky's." Caleb smirked, starting off for the road.

"Nicky's? What's Nicky's?" Sarah asked confused, but Caleb just smiled and drove off.

...

Chase was happy when he saw Caleb and Sarah walk through the door. Kate was nice, but any more time with her, by himself, he would kill himself or her. He really didn't care at this point. They both stood up and welcomed the couple. Chase figured they were together, or were going to be. He wondered how his blond would take the news...He figured it would be perfect chance for him to move in.

"Hey." Chase shook Caleb's hand before sitting back down. Caleb being the gentleman that he is pulled Sarah her chair. Chase found himself sneering, but he quickly covered it up and grinned. The fun was starting and Chase couldn't be more excited.

...

Reid frowned and bent down, eyes focused on the balls in front of him...He had a feeling that sounded wrong. He made a memo to himself, to never say such a thing out loud. He focused once again and trying to see how to get them...Reid groaned and hung his head, unable to believe how dirty his mind was.

"Hey, Rei." Tyler spoke up from right next to him, his tone amused. He figured that no good would come from what Tyler was going to say next.

"Aaron is here."

Reid let out another groan, remembering Tyler's previous comment of Aaron crushing on him. He couldn't believe he would bring that up at the moment where he was about to win. He was doing it on purpose. He raised his head and glared at Tyler.

"You know, that is not fair." Reid scowled. Tyler just laughed and shrugged.

"What? I thought you said you couldn't pass anything up when it came to Aaron?" Tyler teased.

Reid stood back up and glanced over at Aaron.

...

Chase smirked as Pogue got up to go order. He was so easy. He could clearly see the anger and jealousy. He felt it radiated from him...oozing from him. Chase wanted to laugh at how easy Pogue was making it. He glanced over at the pool table, eyes lingering upon his blond. He couldn't look for long, because the others would notice.

...

Pogue growled under his breath, unable to bear that Chase guy. Something about him just irritated him. He quickly noticed Reid and walked over to them. Reid looked over and grinned.

"Well...well...well..."Reid laughed and greeted Pogue.

"How long have you guys been here?" Pogue asked, ruffling Tyler's hair much to Tyler's annoyance. Reid figured that is where Tyler picked his hair ruffling ways. Tyler huffed and glared at Pogue, annoyed.

"A bit, just been playing an hour and forty and would you look at that." Reid ranted, arm slung over Pogue's shoulders. He motioned over to the waitress and grinned. Pogue and Tyler looked over, a grin spreading over their lips.

"Blue cotton." He said, slamming down money onto the pool table.

"Pink lace." Tyler joined in.

"Boys, that girl hasn't wore panties since she was twelve." Pogue added, smirking as he placed his money down. Reid loved Pogue, because he actually joined in with them unlike Caleb who was always too serious. Pogue actually played with them. Reid's eyes flashed black.

"Yeah, thanks boys." Pogue smirked taking the money. Reid and Tyler groaned, going back to their game, sulking.

Pogue just laughed and made his way over to Kate, leaving the fries before going to talk to Caleb, who was chatting with Chase. Chase was everywhere, wasn't he? Pogue scoffed.

Chase on the other hand was ecstatic that they didn't suspect anything. He was learning things from the great leader. He wondered if Caleb would do anything to save his friends, where did Reid fit into the equations? It really didn't matter, because after he was done with them, only Reid would be left standing for his own amusement.

Chase released his hold on the game and allowed Pogue to step in, laughing inside at Pogue's annoyance towards him.

...

Reid looked down at the game, before looking back up and around. He noticed Sarah there and couldn't help but feel a sudden annoyance and a sudden hate. He pushed aside, figuring it was better to focus on his game.

"Come on Reid, never seen you so unfocused before." Tyler sighed, leaning against the table.  
"Yes…well….she's here." Reid grumbled.  
Tyler really hoped that Reid pulled it together, especially in front of Aaron.

"Come on, blondy." Aaron sneered, watching Reid with what Tyler would like to call it, I hate you yet I would love to see you naked. Reid looked up and smiled sweetly at Aaron.  
"I just figured I would give you more time to admire my body." He teased, winking at Aaron before hitting the ball and dunking all the balls in. Aaron was furious at that.

"Shut up, pretty boy." He hissed, pushing Reid away and taking his turn.

"Why Aaron, you are making me blush!" Reid laughed, swinging an arm over Tyler's arms and enjoying just how pissed off Aaron got.  
"Telling you that Aaron has the hots for you." Tyler muttered to Reid, who was laughing as Aaron failed to sing the balls all in one. Reid turned to Tyler and frowned, before looking back at Aaron and eyeing him. Well, was Aaron really that bad? Reid watched Aaron stand up and sneered at him, before moving away.

"Take your best shot."  
Reid wrinkled his nose and decided that yes, Aaron was that bad. He would rather pine over Caleb and suffer heartbreak than go anywhere near that….He stood up and took his place.

"Let us raise the stakes, boys! What do you say?!" Reid said, looking up and smirking at Aaron, knowing that Aaron wouldn't back down. Reid knew he could do better than an idiot like Aaron, but then again, he figured he should be giving people the benefit of the doubt. Of course, Reid, watching the way that Aaron eyed him like meat, decided that he'd rather not give him the benefit of the doubt. Besides, for some reason that look on Aaron's face was just gross.  
He glanced at Tyler and noticed that even he seemed uncomfortable with Aaron's expression. It's like watching a fifty year old lick and stare completely at a seven year old, both Reid and Tyler shuddered as if they had the same thought.

"Fine, you don't make the shot and you'll be my slave for a week and if you do, 200, all yours." Aaron said, with a smirk, figuring that Reid wasn't going to make the shot….at all…..  
Reid could make the shot without any powers. Tyler knew this too….but using would just make it a bit easier.  
The wood connected with plastic and all the balls went rolling around, the white hitting one…two…three…before falling into the hole…leaving the black one on the table.  
Suddenly the song I Love Rock n Roll began blaring out, causing him to jump. It didn't matter now, cause he had won and now he was 200 dollars richer! Reid smirked and stood up. Tyler slapped him in the back and tussled his hair, rejoicing.  
Aaron was becoming more and more angry.  
"Alright, boys, pay it up!" Reid huffed, taking the money from Aaron.

"No way! You cheated!" Aaron walked up to Reid, getting right up into his face. Reid winced and pulled back.  
"Sorry, but I won fair and square, now go find someone else to kneel in front of you." Reid snapped, pushing Aaron back. Tyler groaned, realizing that a fight was about to begin. He couldn't believe their luck. This wasn't going to help Reid with Caleb, at all. Of course, either way, Reid was in trouble. Tyler figured it was better to get in a fight than end up with Aaron.  
Aaron quickly retaliated with another push, starting a fight. Reid had been really anxious lately, and this was helping him get it all out. He sneered and pushed against Aaron, pushing him out towards the exit.

"Come on." He muttered to Tyler, making his way to the back alley.  
"What's the big idea, you bet he couldn't make the shot and he did. Now pay up!" Tyler snapped, clearly getting agitated as well. Reid sneered arms crossed in front of his chest.  
"We ain't paying shit." The little blond twerp said and really Reid could have taken him down anytime, with no power. Even Tyler could probably take him and Reid knew that Tyler knew that. Tyler was no weakling.

"What's going on here?"  
Reid winced, remembering that yes, Caleb was there as well. Then again, he was with his girlfriend, wasn't he? He couldn't help feel such an animosity against her, no matter how much he tried to move on.  
"They bet I couldn't make a combo and I did." Reid snickered and gloated, winking over at Aaron who was completely red.  
"Fuck you!!" Aaron snarled, reading to attack Reid but Nicky came out.  
"Break it up, ladies! Now!!" he yelled, causing Aaron and his boys to scatter. Aaron shot one last glare at Reid, before storming off, steaming.

Caleb waited until Nicky closed the door before turning to Reid, angrily.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Caleb snarled, eyes blazing.  
"We were just playing them!" Reid rolled his eyes, not seeing why Caleb was making such a big fuss over it. It wasn't like he did such a huge thing. However, Caleb was always making every little thing into this huge problem.

"Yeah, come on Caleb, they were suckers for it!" Tyler added, hoping to help Reid. Reid shot Tyler a grin; he could always count on him for help. Pogue on the other hand wasn't too happy with Tyler, but Tyler shrugged it off. He did feel a bit guilty, but he wouldn't betray Reid, ever. Reid strode over and passed Caleb, needing to get away from him. He needed to release some steam at the moment and he was tired of seeing Caleb and his holier-than-thou attitude.

"Why don't you quit being such a pussy!" Reid hissed into Caleb's ear, breath ghosting over Caleb's ear, shouldering Caleb aside but he was stopped by Caleb's hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not finished with you yet." Caleb muttered in a husky voice, breath ghosting over Reid's face. Reid felt a shudder run through his body. Reid could feel Caleb's warmth through his shirt, causing him to suddenly feel like he was suffocating. Caleb glared at Reid, unable to stop himself from taking in Reid's chisel features. He noticed the way that those baby blue eyes flared up with anger and something that Caleb couldn't understand.

He could feel the warmth of Reid's skin on his hand, and the musky scent of Reid's shampoo suddenly reached his nose, taking over his senses. Reid pushed away quickly, immediately taking hold of Caleb's wrist before it grabbed him again. Their faces were inches apart, breath mingling together, eyes staring deep into the other. Caleb felt a sudden hunger in him, a sudden heat burned inside of him.  
Reid wasn't about to let Caleb push him around, he hadn't before, and he wouldn't now. It was the only way to get Caleb to notice him, now that a new blond had taken his attention. Reid's eyes turned black as he began using on Caleb. If this was the only way, then so be it.

"Reid, stop." Caleb hissed, feeling Reid increase the power. Caleb was having none of it, he would make Reid understand, one way or another. He snarled and used his power, slamming Reid across the street and into the wall. Reid grunted as he hit the wall, a sudden pain flaring all over his body. Shit, that had hurt like hell! However, he couldn't help but notice just how hot and delectable Caleb looked all pissed.

"What will it take for you to get it, it's addicting you moron! You see what it can do when you abuse it! You want that, that's your business! But if you use it in the open like tonight! You risk exposing us all! And that I won't let happen!" Caleb ranted, storming over to Reid, who was trying to get up. Reid panted, using the wall for support as he stood on his two feet. It hurt, but he could deal. He sneered at Caleb, using his power to levitate one of the cans that were lying around.

"My power is greater than yours." Caleb stated, eyes looking intently at Reid, who would have blushed at the intensity had he not been in a fight with him at the moment.

"Not until you ascend!" Reid shot back, petulantly. He sounded like a little kid, holding unto everything he knew. He wondered if they heard the childishness in his voice. Tyler must have, for nothing could pass by him but did Pogue? Did Caleb?

"Alright, go for it tough guy!" Caleb called back motioning for Reid to try it. Caleb felt a sudden thrill, a sudden surge in him. He couldn't help himself as he shot the can back at Reid, sending him back into the trashcans. He felt this sudden intense anger, of what exactly, he couldn't define it. He didn't know why, but suddenly it seemed like everything was Reid's fault…everything.

Pogue stood in front of Tyler watching as everything unfold. Tyler kept to the back, being the youngest. It was what always happened, Pogue protecting him. He glanced at Pogue and saw the confusion and the hesitation as to what to do. He was the second oldest, after all, and he had just as much responsibility as Caleb did. Tyler looked back at Reid and winced, wanting to go and help but this was more Pogue's area. Caleb was too out of it, that it actually rattled Tyler a bit. He hadn't seen Caleb like that, ever actually. Neither had he seen Reid so stubborn, and so reluctant to give up. Then, it became too much and Pogue rushed in before Caleb got to Reid.

"Stop it, this is crazy!" Pogue held Caleb back, but Caleb just pushed against him, thrashing as he tried to get to Reid.

"It's for his own good! Keep using like you did tonight, like you did last night, when you ascend you'll be as good as dead!" Caleb snarled, watching as Tyler helped Reid up. For some reason that just pissed him off, the way that Reid allowed Tyler to get close to him, the way that Tyler was always so close to Reid, just made his blood boiled.

"So I fixed her car, big deal!" Reid called out, pulling away from Tyler and moving over to Caleb. Tyler followed behind him, there for in case Reid needed him.

"Don't play me Reid, I'm talking about later and you know it!" Caleb pushed Pogue back, standing right against Reid. Reid stopped right in front of Caleb and hissed.

"The hell I do! I didn't use later!" Reid glared at him, before pushing past him and storming off. His whole body was hurting but he wasn't about to let them see that. Caleb took deep breaths, eyes unfocused.

"It's not right using on each other Caleb." Tyler muttered, shaking his head as he looked at Caleb disappointed. Caleb for some reason felt angry and annoyed at Tyler.

"Oh tell that to Reid!" Caleb snapped, shrugging Tyler's comment. Tyler sighed and walked pass him, going to catch up with Reid. Caleb didn't know why he suddenly felt such anger when thinking about Reid and Tyler.

"Reid's lying, it had to be him…." Caleb muttered, yet in his mind, he could still see Reid….see the flushed face and passionate eyes. He could still feel him….feel his warmth…his breath ghosting over his skin…..  
"Caleb?"  
Caleb turned and for those few seconds, he saw him, with his short blonde hair and twinkling baby blue eyes, and that infuriating smirk he always wore on his lips. Lips that were a soft pink….Caleb froze before being snapped out of it by her voice, which was nothing like his.  
He smiled and nodded, walking back to her.  
He was tired….that was all….he was just tired……

……………………..

"Reid?!" Tyler called out, jogging over to catch up with him. Reid was swaying on his feet, holding unto his middle, wincing as he walked along. Tyler quickly stopped Reid.

"Reid!" Tyler glared at him but Reid wouldn't look at him. Tyler frowned and forced Reid to look at him, holding his chin to keep his eyes locked with his.  
"What were you thinking?!" Tyler hissed. Reid winced and flinched at Tyler's tone, which was more disappointed than angry. Tyler sighed and just watched the paleness of Reid's face and he figured that the pain he was going through would be enough….for now.  
"Come on, let us get you all fixed up." Tyler muttered, swinging Reid's right arm over his shoulders and helping him to the car.

"I'm sorry, for getting all out of hand, Tyler." Reid muttered, once he was settled into the passenger's seat. He knew that Tyler hated when they got into fights. Tyler didn't say anything for a few minutes as he started the car.

Reid was still reeling from the pain and from the proximity of Caleb. He could still feel the heat that radiated from Caleb, could still his touch upon his shoulder.  
"What did Caleb men about last night?" Tyler spoke up after being silent for a while. Reid was trying his best to not move but he couldn't help it at the question. It had come out of no where that he had jumped, causing his body to scream in protest that it took him a while to process what Tyler had asked.

"I don't know." Reid gritted out. Tyler frowned unsure if to believe Reid what he meant. If Caleb had felt someone use, than who else would have used?  
"Are you sure, Reid?" Tyler asked once again. Reid frowned and looked over at Tyler.  
"You don't trust me?" Reid glared at him. Tyler winced, because he had just hurt Reid by not believing him.  
"I do, I'm just wondering that's all." Tyler muttered, but Reid just looked out the window.

"Really, Reid, I know you didn't do anything. I just can't get it out of my head that there is something more going on here." Tyler went on, not being able to take Reid's quietness. Reid grunted but kept on looking out the window.  
"Reid? Look, you know I trust you! I always have!" Tyler burst out, not wanting him to stay mad at him. Reid sighed and couldn't help a small smile. He turned to Tyler and cocked his head slowly to the side, mindful of his shoulder.  
"I know, Tyler. I'm just tired and in pain."  
And with that, the silence became one of serenity. They were good again, and Tyler couldn't keep the smile off his face.

………………………..  
"Damn, you are heavy." Tyler grunted as he helped Reid sit down on the bed. Reid winced and arranged himself to a more comfortable position, before beginning to take of his shirt. He bit his lip to keep himself from crying out as he pulled the shirt over his head. Tyler came back and winced as he looked at the big purple bruises on Reid's skin.

"He really did a number on you." Tyler muttered, as he kneeled down and took out some gauzes and cream.  
"God, shit it hurts." Reid winced and just thinking about the wrapping made his eyes tear up.  
"You know, you need to eat more." Tyler admonished him, poking at one of the ribs. Reid hissed in pain and swatted the finger away. Tyler began his work, wincing with every intake of breath from Reid. He knew that he was hurting Reid but it he need to do it incase any ribs were broken which he was sure they were.

"Hey, Rei?" Tyler spoke up. Reid grunted in return.  
"Is this how you felt every time you patched me up?" Tyler asked, softly. Many times it had been him sitting while Reid ranted on, patching him up.  
"No, Ty, I felt a lot worst." Reid muttered. Tyler sighed and focused on the bandaging.  
"Things are alright, now, right Ty?" Reid asked, worriedly. Tyler couldn't help and smile, for even when in pain, Reid was still thinking and worrying of him.

"Yes, Reid, everything is alright."  
"No depression?" Reid inquired, still concerned. Ty shook his head and tugged the bandages, making sure they were tight.  
"No…I think I am doing alright…." Tyler smiled.

…………………….

Reid winced and walked down the hall and outside. It was cold, he couldn't help shuddering. His frame began to shake uncontrollably, but the sky was so beautiful. The cool air felt refreshing against his skin. Tyler had implemented some of his power into the lotion allowing for his injuries to heal faster. It was what he used to do for him, so no one would notice the cuts.  
"Hey."  
Reid swirled around, eyes wide with shock.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."  
Chase. Reid blinked before cocking his head to the side and gazing curiously at him. He hadn't really talked to Chase. He had seen him around and greeted him, but that was pretty much it.

"Hey, Chase. What are you doing outside at this hour?" Reid asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"I could be asking you the same question." Chase chuckled, eyes noticing just how badly Reid was shaking.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't sleep." Reid muttered, rubbing his arms for warmth as he looked up at the sky. He enjoyed looking at the stars, though, they were soon to vanish into morning.  
"Here." Reid jumped as something fell upon his shoulders. It was warm….he clutched unto Chase jacket, before looking over at him. Chase just smiled warmly.

"I think you need it more than I do at the moment." Chase shrugged. Reid noticed that Chase wasn't shaking like he was which made him frown. He figured he was just weak from his injuries. Reid was debating between giving it back, but he was really cold and the jacket was warm, and it smelled nice.  
"Thanks." Reid muttered, pulling the jacket closer to him.

"Are you alright? I didn't see you come back into Nicky's?" Chase asked, his tone laced with worried. Reid looked back at Chase, surprised that Chase even cared about him. He eyed him suspiciously, wondering just why he was being so nice. He was too tired though, so he just answered him.

"Yeah, nothing really happened. Nicky came in a broke everything up." Reid shrugged.

"Oh, then why do you look so tired?" Chase asked, leaning his face closer to Reid's. Reid pulled slightly back and smiled nervously. He was injured and in no condition to fight of Chase if he were to suddenly jump him. Though, now that he was closer and had time to look at him, Chase wasn't so bad looking. He had this endearing look to him, kind of like a teddy bear. Besides, he seemed like a nice guy, after all, not every one would give up their jacket for another guy.

"Caleb was being an ass." Reid shrugged, shuffling his feet back. The joys of being tired, one's head begins to start spouting out into different thoughts at the same time. This was no time to ogle a new transfer student, who he had barely met and hadn't really talk to until that night.

"He said you were like brothers." Chase frowned, confused as to why they would fight. Reid just shrugged and remained quiet, looking up at the sky.  
"You should head back to bed."  
Reid had forgotten that Chase was there. He turned to him, feeling a bit tired. Chase just smiled softly and took his hand. Reid allowed himself to be led back inside, feeling the adrenaline finally rushing out of him and leaving him completely exhausted.

"Come on, we are almost there."  
Reid could here Chase soft and tender voice, and he found himself feeling cared for. He allowed a small smile on his lips as his eyes tried their best to stay open.  
"Good night, Reid."

"Night, Chase." Reid nodded, going into his room and dropping unto his bed. He was completely lost to the world.

Chase chuckled as he walked to his own room. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, feeling accomplished. Yes, things were moving along like planned.

……………………………..  
To be Continued

Alright, so how was that? Hmm? Sorry again for the wait, and I hope that maybe I'll get the next part out…egghh….hopefully, very very soon….  
Tyler, okay, so he has issues, as can be seen…but I still don't know….im a Pogue/Tyler fan…but I still don't know if I should make it that pairing….I don't want to create a new character…..  
Sarah and Kate weren't in this one much, because the boys are main characters…..after all…but I think they may come in, later….  
Pogue, what is up with him? I have no idea what to do with him, I get Tyler, but Pogue is hard to write…..  
and Aaron….don't you all just love him having a crush on Reid….lol…..  
Anyways! Tell me what ya think! Review plez! Love you all!


	5. Knowledgeable Denial

Hey! I know…it has been so long since I uploaded the last chapter!! I'm sorry!!  
But there were tests, finals, graduation, and then vacation, and then family drama and it's all been….gawh!! but anyways, I'm still working on this, its just….a slow process and I'm sorry!!

This one is rather long, and I was going to keep adding more, but I figured that the next parts should have their own chapter since I want to focus on the Chase/Reid and Caleb.Reid relationships in those upcoming scenes…that and I have been so out of this fandom, I didn't want to write those scenes when not in the mood because the relationship and stuff wouldn't come out right, get me? I needed to get myself into the mood again….anyways….

I figure I needed more background and more relationship building….as well as this is a way to get me off my writer's block concerning this chapter, so I'm sorry for this chapter's…lameness and stuff….i sincerely apologize for making you all wait so long….

Please review and tell me what you all think!!

Warning: bad words and slash!!

* * *

**Knowledgeable Denial**

**/**

He turned over to the other side and hissed, pain shooting up his right arm. God, he was still in pain. He was just glad it was Sunday, because that meant that he had time to rest and heal himself. Ignoring the pain, he snuggled deeper into his covers, wanting to stay in bed, where it was save.

He couldn't believe how bad things had gotten last night. However, he couldn't keep a tiny smile from appearing on his face at the thought of Chase helping him back to his room.

Of course, nothing could keep the pain from his heart. He would be haunted by Caleb's look of pure anger.

"Reid?"  
Reid groaned and turned back to his back and lowered his blanket, adjusting to his eyes so he could see Tyler better.

Tyler had finished making his bed and was looking at Reid, worriedly. Reid tried to smile, but he was really tired and in a lot of pain. Besides, Tyler was his best friend and he would see through him. He couldn't lie to him and actually, Reid had never wanted to lie to him either.

"I'm just in so much pain!" Reid groaned, closing his eyes once again and just feeling his strained muscles and sensitive bruised skin.

"Come on, Reid. I'll you give some pain medication, how about that?" Tyler said, rummaging through his drawers, finally founding some Tylenol. He looked back over the bed and sighed, knowing how much pain Reid was going through.

He didn't like seeing Reid in so much pain, just like he knew that Reid hated seeing him in pain. He walked over and grabbed a bottle of water from their little fridge, before walking over to stand next to Reid's bed. He placed the pills and the water on his own bed, before helping Reid sit up. Reid hissed as pain shot through his body; he clutched tightly to Tyler and took deep breathes until finally the pain wasn't so bad.

Tyler flinched and reached over for the water and medication. Reid immediately drank it, wincing at the movement of his arm.

"Now, lets get you to sleep some more. It'll do your body good to get rest." Tyler said, helping Reid back down onto the bed. Reid nodded, not having one protest against that. He was in pain and tired and he just wanted to be out of this world and not think.

Tyler waited until Reid fell asleep, watching his friend and hoping he was having happy dreams and not nightmares. He reached over and placed his hand on Reid's arm, closing his eyes as he used his power to help heal Reid faster.

The both of them used to do that, every time Tyler would come to Reid, seeking refuge. That is the reason why Caleb and Pogue never noticed, there was nothing to notice.

It was just a little bit, nothing that would get noticed. After a few minutes, Tyler stopped and stood up, deciding to get some food for when Reid woke up.  
He slipped out of the room and walked down the hall, hating the fact that he had to climb down. He wasn't sure as to who decided to make the building into a three story building.

He smiled and waved as he passed people he knew.

"Hey, Tyler!" He knew her, she was in his physics class. He just smiled and waved. That was who they were, the Sons of Ipswich. Every one knew them, they were popular in a subtle way. Tyler couldn't help but muse how each of them were different. People thought they were inseparable, always together, and yet, Tyler had a lot of friends that he hung out with. The four of them were like that.

Caleb was more of the jock, having friends in the popular circles.  
Pogue was more of the rocker, with his leather jacket and motorcycle, hanging out with the cool and calm.  
Reid was more of a skater and punk, living free and causing mayhem.  
Himself, he was the studious one, actually, knowing more of the smart people.  
It was rather hilarious how the four fit into a certain group.

"Hey, Tyler!" Tyler turned around and saw Pogue, strolling over to him, hands stuffed into the pockets of his leather jacket. Tyler couldn't help but think that he could have been a greaser if he had wanted to.

"Hey, Pogue." Tyler greeted, more soft spoken. He wasn't sure what Pogue was doing around there, figuring he would be with Kate or fixing his bike like he always was.

"Where are you going?" Pogue inquire, motioning to the Tyler's car. Pogue knew he hadn't hung out a lot of with Tyler or Reid at that, but he had been rather busy lately. Of course, it was no excuse, after all, they were family. He wasn't even sure why, but he had a feeling that things were going to become….he wasn't' sure, but something bad….he couldn't put a finger on it, but he felt as if these were his last days to spend time with his family. He wasn't about to say that out loud of course.

"I'm going to get some food, for when Reid wakes up." Tyler shrugged, opening the door to his car and getting in. Pogue just stared at him causing Tyler to roll his eyes.

"Well, are you coming or not? Planning to stand there for the rest of the day?" Tyler rolled his eyes, lips quirking into a smile. Pogue smirked and got in the passengers side.

/

Reid didn't woke and felt better than he felt earlier that morning. He sat up, gingerly, feeling a stinging pain but it was better than before. He looked around and noticed that Tyler wasn't in the room. He knew that Tyler had healed him a bit and he loved him so much for it. Reid sighed and enjoyed it, able to deal with the pain better now that he didn't feel as if he was about to drop dead any minute.

He closed his eyes and used a bit, to heal himself a bit more. He felt his ribs right themselves and the bruises on his chest and stomach became less prominent.

He heard the keys and opened his eyes, waiting for Tyler to come in with the food, eagerly. He was starving!

He cocked his head to the side, confused and completely perplexed at having Pogue walk into the room. He almost expected Caleb to walk in and he could feel a heart attack beginning to take place in his chest. He sighed in relief when Tyler followed Pogue and closed the door behind him. Reid smiled as he heard both Pogue and Tyler laugh.

"So, what you two buy me?" Reid jumped in, eyeing the bags of food.

"Hey, man, you look like crap!" Pogue grinned as he eyed Reid. Reid rolled his eyes but he knew that he didn't look that bad, if he had, Pogue would have become a mother hen. Let no one say that the bad ass Pogue didn't care.

"Yes, well, at least I have an excuse what is yours?" Reid shot back, causing Pogue to laugh and slump on the end of the bed. Reid crossed his legs giving him more space. Tyler gave Reid and Pogue their plates.

"So, to what do we owe this visit, Pogue? Your bike will get jealous if she were to find out you where here with us instead of riding her!" Reid smirked, ducking as Pogue threw a napkin at him.

"Yeah, Pogue, or is it that she finally dumped you? After all, you have been spending a lot of time with Kate, and we all know how jealous your bike gets!" Tyler added, launching his own napkin at him.

Reid found himself enjoying himself.

Of course, it wasn't until he was lying down on his bed, feeling like new, that he realized that Pogue had healed him. Reid smiled and turned to his right side, feeling no pain what so ever anymore. Yes, Pogue was a good guy, too bad they didn't hang out as much as they used to…..

* * *

He hated class, he really did. School was just so boring and too many things stuffed into his head, it made his head hurt at times. And just who said that school should start so effing early?

Reid groaned, trudging out of his room, rubbing his eyes, tiredly. He really should have gone to bed earlier, he knew that. However, he had slept so long yesterday, it had been hard to go back to sleep at night.

"Hey!"  
Reid looked up and couldn't help grinning as Chase caught up to him. He hadn't seen him since Saturday night and he really should thank him, for hearing him out.

"Chase!! Good morning!!" Reid grinned, slinging his bag over his shoulder and starting on towards class. Chase grinned, unable to keep himself from checking Reid out in his uniform. No matter the clothes, Reid always had the aura of 'I don't care what people think.'

"Want me to help you with your bag?" Chase inquired, innocently. Reid looked at Chase, surprised at the sudden question. He stared intently at Chase, mulling over what he just asked. He remember when he was younger, Caleb would ask the same thing, helping him with his books. This wasn't Caleb though, and he didn't need the help.

"No, its alright. I can handle it. I'm not weak or fragile!" Reid huffed, a soft blush staining his cheeks as he kept his eyes focus in front of him. He had a slender body, but that didn't mean he was weak.

"I never said you were, I just wanted to help, and after all, you did get into a fight." Chase sighed, eyes swirling with a bit of annoyance but he made sure that none of it came out in his tone. After all, he was trying to win Reid over, not get him angry at him.

"Well, what class do you have next?" Reid inquired, walking into the south hall, were his literature class was located in. He really didn't want to talk about the fight and anything concerning that.

"I have quantum numbers, down the hall." Chase shrugged, stopping right in front of the literature class and looked at Reid. He knew he had to make a move, his plan had to go without a hitch.

"I hate that class, this is my stop." Reid said motioning with his hand to his classroom. He smiled and turned to go into his class.

"I'll see you after classes, then? Maybe catch lunch together?" Chase asked, eyebrow raised, stopping Reid from walking into the classroom. He made sure to look innocent and eager.

Reid looked at Chase shocked at the question, but, he was just being friendly. Chase was new after all, and still making friends. Besides, Chase had helped him out that other night, and it would be rude for him to say no.

"Sure, you can join us for lunch!" Reid agreed, before slipping into his class. Chase watched Reid walk into the classroom, before turning around and whistling along to his classroom.

Well, he was hoping on talking to Reid all alone, but it was a start. It would get him closer to the others as well, after all, that was his plan.

/

"Hey, Reid, what took you so long?" tyler asked, looking at Reid as he sat down. He was still a bit worried that Reid wasn't feeling well. He knew he didn't have to worry because Reid would let him know if anything was wrong, but he still couldn't help it.

"Hmmm?" Reid asked, a bit off. He was a bit unsure about having lunch with Chase. He knew that Pogue wasn't too happy with Chase, but he didn't seem that bad. Then again, Reid didn't know him that well, after all, who knew how Chase really was?

"You were all ready and on your way out when I made my way here." Tyler pointed out, watching Reid a bit worried for him and the whole fiasco with Caleb. Was he thinking about that? If he was, then the day will just get worst for the both of them.

"Chase caught up with me on my way here." Reid said, glancing over at the door, before smiling at Tyler. Tyler raised an eyebrow, a bit curious about this turn of events, since Tyler thought it had something to do with Caleb. Wait, was Reid falling for the new guy?

"Reid…? Are you getting a crush on this new guy?" Tyler inquired, voice low as he leaned into Reid. He wasn't one to beat around the bush and he enjoyed teasing Reid. Reid's eyes widened and he looked at Tyler, incredulously. Did Tyler just ask him that?

"You got to be kidding me, Tyler!" Reid hissed, voice also low as he looked around. People were filing in, talking to each other and not paying them any attention.

"What? It is a possibility, after all, he seems like a sweet guy." Tyler grinned, nudging Reid with his elbow.

"You know I only have one man in my heart." Reid sighed, slumping back on his chair.

Chase was rather sweet and cute, but…..Caleb was, his other half. Reid couldn't explain it; he just felt this attraction towards him. However….Reid glanced back at the door…..Chase was sweet, and if there was a person that he could probably learn to love, it was Chase…..not saying he loved Caleb….well, who was he kidding?  
Of course, there was something….about Chase, that stopped him from….falling head over heels….He couldn't quite place his finger on it, or maybe it was just Pogue's dislike that was budding off on him.

Budding off on him? That didn't sound as right as it should….

"Well, there is always Aaron!" Tyler teased, causing Reid to splutter and turn bright red. Aaron?

"What?! Are you still with that?!" Reid snapped, finding himself unable to keep himself from imagining himself with Aaron…..the part that freaked him out the most was that it didn't disgust him as much as it should have…..

"No effing way!!" Reid cried, shaking his head trying to get rid of those thoughts while Tyler laughed.

At that moment, Caleb and Pogue walked in. Reid was too busy yelling and denying vehemently anything to do with Aaron to notice Caleb's eyes upon him. Tyler of course noticed and grinned, waving over at the two. He knew that this was the moment of truth. Caleb was there now and things were about to become tense again. He knew they wouldn't fight in the school, but it didn't mean that there wouldn't be a lot of glaring and nasty comments.

Reid saw this and turned around, his happy, glittering eyes immediately turning cold and angry. Caleb always looked all smooth and it really pissed him off to know that while he spent his Sunday in pain, Caleb was probably making out with Sarah.

Caleb on the other hand was pissed off, believing that once again Reid had ignored everything that Caleb had told him on Saturday night.

Pogue sighed and pushed Caleb over to their seat. Reid huffed and turned around, arms crossed over his chest.

Tyler and Pogue shared a look as both Caleb and Reid sulked like little kids. It was nothing new to them, since they always did that. They had to be the intermediate between the two. At least, they knew what to do about this, it just meant that Caleb and Reid were still friends and their relationship was not unsalvageable. They had been afraid that since the fight on Saturday had been really bad, that that had been the end to their relationship. Apparently, it wasn't and that was good. Maybe the day wouldn't be so bad after all. Pogue and Tyler shared a small smile before turning back to their respective best friends.

"You do know you are going to have to talk to him, sooner or later. Right?" Pogue rested his arms against the desk. This talk was nothing new to the two, they always had it after one of Caleb and Reid's fight.

Caleb snorted at that, but he knew that Pogue was right. Pogue was always right.

"I know that, but I'm tired of being the one to apologize when he is the one who starts everything!" Caleb snapped, watching as the door opened to reveal the professor. It was the same answer he gave every time, and yet, he was always the one to apologize first.

"You are going to have to apologize to him." Tyler muttered, watching as the professor walked to his desk. It was the same thing he always told Reid.

"What's the point, Tyler?" Reid sighed, glaring over at Caleb who had turned around to glance back at him. Reid always responded the same, however, apologizing in his own way. It sort of made Tyler wonder about Caleb and Reid's relationship, since they always apologized in their own way, even when they vehemently tried not to.  
  
"Morning! Mr. Danvers, Dean Haggins requests the pleasure of your company after class!"

"Ewww!!" Reid whispered to Tyler under his breath, causing Tyler to cover his chuckles the best he could. Pogue smirked as he glanced over at Tyler and Reid, and even Caleb paled at the wording of that phrase, mouth quirking into a tiny grin.

"Now we are going to study four American contemporary writers…."

Reid was glaring holes into Caleb's head. Tyler rolled his eyes and poked him. Really, Reid could be quite childish, but then again, so could he. Reid huffed and looked back to the board just in time to see…

"Stephen King." Being written on the board.

"Yeah!!" Reid called out, causing the professor to turn around. He knew that everyone else was also looking at him, but he didn't care. He was never really the shyest person.

"_Dreamcatchers _was the shits!!" Reid grinned maniacally. He loved the book and even the movie was alright. Soft chuckles and giggles were heard all around him and even the professor had a small smile.

Of course, Caleb being the tight up person he was, just shook his head and glared at him. Reid could see the amusement though, but Caleb had to uphold the goody two shoes persona.

"Thank you, Mr. Garwin, but no, my choice is the _Shining_."

Reid pouted and shrugged. Well, that was a good book too.

/

Reid walked out of the classroom, stuffing his notes into his bag. He and Tyler were still arguing over which was better, the movie or the book.

"Well, to tell you the truth, the one with Jack Nicholson is a lot better than the remake. You know that new one!" Reid wrinkled his nose, showing his dislike for that movie. Tyler grinned and nodded. He agreed whole heartedly with that, enjoying the first movie better than the new one. He wasn't even sure why they had to go and ruin it like that.

"You two sure are geeks." Pogue said, long legs catching up to them. Reid and Tyler turned to look at him and grinned.

"Oh please, like you haven't read those books, Mr. I'm too cool for that!" Reid smirked, glancing over where he could see the back of Caleb, walking towards the dean's office.

"I haven't! Having better things to do with my life than read can do that to one!" Pogue shrugged, eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Right, like working on your bike, of course." Tyler sneered, rolling his eyes at Pogue's so called life.

"Hey, look, there is Chase!" Reid pointed over, where Chase was walking it. Pogue snorted, immediately tensing up at the mention of Chase's name. Tyler looked over and grinned, looking from Reid to Chase.

"Yeah, it seems we have swimming together!" Tyler chirped, winking at Reid who glared at him, unable to keep his cheeks from flushing. Pogue looked from Tyler to Reid to Chase, back to Tyler to Reid and Chase, before smirking.

"Reid! You have a crush!!" Pogue teased. Reid's eyes widened as he looked at Pogue, horrified.

"WHAT?!" He yelled causing Pogue and Tyler to burst out laughing.

"Hey, if you like him, don't let anyone stop you!" Pogue smirked, winking at Reid who just blushed a darker shade.

"Shut up, just cause you want him away from Kate!" Reid grumbled, his face still a bright red as they made their way into the locker rooms. Pogue sulked at the mention of his girlfriend while Tyler just rolled his eyes.  
  
"What am I going to do with the two of you?" Tyler shook his head, dropping his bag on the ground and opening his locker.

"Bend us over and spank us?" Reid said, loudly so he could be heard by Tyler. The guys around Reid snorted, trying to keep from laughing.

"Now Reid, last time I did that, you couldn't walk for weeks!!" Tyler shot back, folding is shirt and pants.

"Hey! How come Reid gets to be spanked by you and I don't?!" Pogue joined in, stuffing his clothes into his locker.

"Cause he'd rather cuff you and whip you!!" Reid called out, slamming his locker shut and locking it.

"You're right; nothing beats those fluffy pink handcuffs!" Pogue laughed, locking his locker and walking towards the pool.

"You two are the reason why I receive love letters that say, 'wish you would cuff me' and 'I would love it if you would punish me' ." Tyler laughed as well, walking out with Reid and Pogue.

"Hey!" Anything else that was going to be said by either Pogue or Reid vanished as Chase popped right in front of them. Pogue immediately tensed, jaw clenching and eyes hardening. The laugh and smile that his eyes had a few seconds ago were gone.

Reid found his eyes glue to Chase's body, unable to look away. He had to remind himself that he liked Caleb, but damn was Chase hot. Who knew the sweet guy had such firmed muscles. Reid gulped, praying that he didn't start burning up because if there was one thing about his soft complexion that he hated, was his inability to keep from flushing. He snapped out of it as he felt Pogue become tense.

"Hey, Chase!! Want to take part in a race, before the pool gets crowded?!" Reid asked, looking over at Pogue and winking at him.

"Oh! Sure!!" Chase grinned, waving at Tyler and Pogue before walking over to the pool. It took everything that Reid had to keep his eyes from looking at Chase's ass. He turned to Pogue and Tyler and smirked, before walking over to Chase.

"Well, maybe there is something to this!" Tyler said, watching Reid and Chase begin their race. Pogue shrugged, before looking at the clock and noticing that Caleb was taking some time to get there.

"Hey, I'll be back." Pogue said, before walking back into the lockers. Tyler watched Pogue walk away and sighed, eyes shining with sadness. There were some things that he shouldn't dwell upon, and Pogue was one of them. He sighed and walked over to the edge of the pool, watching as Reid beat Chase.

"You better not have let me win!!" Reid laughed, blond tresses sticking to his face, blue eyes shining with mirth that only came from loosing once self to the feel of the water. Chase smiled and looked at Reid, his eyes mapping Reid's beautiful face, the sharp cheeks and chiseled chin and those long, fluttering eyelashes. Yes, Reid would be his, and nothing would stop him from taking what he wanted.

It already took a lot of him to keep himself from jumping on the sexy blond.

"Oh, I didn't, trust me. I'm very competitive, and I always get what I want." Chase muttered, voice soft and yet Reid couldn't keep himself from shuddering at the husky tone. His cheeks were turning a soft pink, and he couldn't help but find himself entranced by the other. He shook his head and got out of the pool.

"Well, then! You owe me twenty bucks!!" Reid said, acting as if nothing had happened, but Chase had seen Reid's reaction. It only made him want the blond more, knowing that the blond was falling for him. He grinned and looked up at Reid, allowing his eyes to roam the blonde's body.

"Next time!" Chase said, before sinking back into the water and swimming to the other side.  


"Well, you seemed to be in cloud nine."  
Reid turned and grinned at Tyler, taking the offered towel and drying himself. He glanced over at Chase who was talking to some girls. He wasn't jealous, or maybe he was in denial about it. Reid frowned, confused.

"Hey, come on, now. Don't tell me you've fallen head over heels over him?" Tyler inquired, looking over at Chase. Tyler had to be truthful, Chase was a good looking guy and he seemed sweet, funny and caring. However, something just didn't sit right with him and it wasn't because Pogue didn't like him, no….maybe he was too perfect? Tyler wasn't one to be judgmental or to be bitter, but he knew that there wasn't one perfect person. Something was up with this Chase guy, and it will come out one day.

"No, I haven't, actually, but there is nothing else to look at!" Reid shrugged and Tyler knew that Reid was telling the truth.

"Hey, there is Aaron, I don't think he likes you hanging out with Chase." Tyler smirked, motioning over to Aaron who was talking to his gang, while shooting glares at Chase.

"You know, I'm not so freaked out anymore. It is rather sweet….errr……in a weird, twilight zone way…..to have Aaron be all mean and evil and yet be scared of being rejected by me!" Reid shrugged, flashing Aaron a sweet, innocent smile as he glanced over at him. Aaron growled and glared at him, before quickly turning back to his gang.

"Awww, is Reid thinking of hooking up with him? You know, I think you would give Caleb a heart attack if you did that!" Tyler said, leaning back against the wall.

Reid looked at Tyler like he had grown another head, him and Aaron? Really? Reid then frowned and looked back at Aaron. Tyler had a point, Aaron hated Caleb with a passion and if there was one person that Caleb would actually say he dislike, it would be Aaron. Reid baited Aaron but they never really had anything against each other.

"I think I'm going to give up on relationships." Reid grumbled, finding his head hurting from all this talk. There was Caleb, then Chase and Aaron and the girl from his calculus class and….

"Hey, Pogue and Caleb are finally here!" Tyler motioned with his head over to where Pogue and Caleb were walking.

Reid couldn't help staring at Caleb's body. He already knew every contour of Caleb's body, after all, they have been swimming together since they were little. He couldn't stop himself, though, from marveling at the beauty that Caleb possessed.

Caleb looked around the room, but his eyes kept on going to Reid. He couldn't help staring at the smooth legs and chest and just…everything….he felt like touching and licking the creamy skin. Caleb clenched his jaw, trying to get rid of those thoughts. He was with Sarah, he cared for her.

Pogue and Caleb stopped right next to them, but didn't say anything. Caleb kept his gaze out, locked upon the pool.

"Hey, so what happened?" Tyler inquired, not liking the silence that had settled in. Caleb glanced at him, before locking his gaze back onto the pool.

"Someone told him about the fight at Nicky's." He simply answered, not giving any more information.

It got on Reid's nerve and he was also nervous, since he had been involved in the fight that never really happened and the fight that never happened. He was hoping it was the one that never really happened….

"Feel like elaborating on that?" Reid drawled, glaring at Caleb. Pogue turned to Reid and looked at him, trying to figure him out. He then glanced at Tyler who shrugged.

"You have a piece of glass on your face." Pogue said, reaching over and touched Reid's cheek. Reid laughed and pulled away, causing the mood to lighten as Tyler and Caleb joined in the laughter.

Deep in the recess of Caleb's mind and heart, he felt a flare of jealousy as Pogue's hand connected with Reid's cheek, skin on skin, something he couldn't have.

He stared at Reid, who felt eyes upon him and so he turned his head, his blue eyes catching Caleb's chocolate eyes.

Caleb felt like drowning in those beautiful pools, until the whistle from the coach was blown. Caleb immediately looked away and at the pool, ignoring those thoughts and deciding that maybe, he didn't get enough sleep.  
Yes…that was it….he was tired…..  
just like always…..

………………………………………

To Be Continued  
/

How was that, weird? Lame? Sigh, writers block sucks! Please tell me what you all think, alright?

TYLER as can be seen has had problems that have been subtlety put in, but I haven't talked about him that much yet….I'm still unsure of what to do with him!! Arrgghhh!! That is also a reason for writer's block!!

POGUE as can be seen here, is hard to write!! Which is why he is more in this chapter because I suck at writing him and it was a way to experiment and help with the writer's block! But I don't know what to make his story to be or what to have him be and about his relationship….

RELATIONSHIPS I am confused on!! There is one that wants Pogue/Tyler and there is one that wants Pogue/Aaron and to tell you all the truth, I'm starting to like Aaron/Reid!! And I have no idea what to do with Kate and Sarah….especially Kate…I'm like…Sarah/Kate? But then….i've never written a femslash…

CALEB he is hard to write, I'm serious, it is as if I'm Reid, because I don't understand Caleb at all! As can be seen in all of my writing from the Covenant, especially in my collection of Ascending Thoughts that some of you have read….I suck at writing Caleb, but I'll put more work on him, I promise!!

THANK YOU for reviewing and reading this!!

SORRY for the delay!! I'll try to work on the next chapter but have no idea when It'll be up! Please bare with me!!

LUV YA'LL!!


	6. When Did This Become a TV Sitcom?

It has been years since I last updated….and I am sorry this is so short…but it is just something to try to inspire me and just, help me get going….I feel as long as I try to keep writing, even little scenes is something, right?

So, hope you all enjoy this! And keep the Caleb/Reid love!! I have not been on the Covenant fandom for a while…..for that I am sorry!! For leaving you all for such a long time!! However, here is this short chapter, in hope that it will help me get the other chapter going!!

**When Did This Become a TV Sitcom?**

…………………………………….

Reid trudged into the showers, finding himself becoming tired. Sure, he was all healed, but his body was still trying to catch up to his fast healing. It just meant he had to sleep a bit more these coming days. Not over do it too much.

Having a swimming match with Chase? not a good idea. He had fun though, and Chase….well, he was still unsure of what to think about Chase. Pogue did not like him. Tyler, well, he seemed alright with Chase. Caleb….well, he was trying to avoid thinking about Caleb. He was just feeling even more exhausted than usual. He toweled his hair and smirked as he saw Tyler.

"Say my name!" Reid said, slapping Tyler's butt and laughing as he walked off.

"Grow up dude!!" Tyler called out to him, rolling his eyes but an amused smile on his lips. At least Reid was feeling well enough to joke around. He had been so quite the past couple of hours, and Tyler knew that Reid was tired. He was just glad that the day was over and they could head back to their rooms and rest.

Reid passed Chase and couldn't helped eyeing. Chase turned and raised an eyebrow at him causing him to flush and rush to his locker to get dressed.  
He could feel eyes on him and actually, he could feel a couple of eyes on him.

Chase was eyeing him, and he could feel his body flushing. How embarrassing.  
However, not only was Chase staring at him, Aaron was passing by and he was looking at him too. Reid groaned because that was just great. He did not need Aaron to be undressing him with his eyes at the moment. Well….more like, taking off the towel in his mind….since he was pretty much naked…

Reid groaned and hid his head inside his locker, wanting to just get away from it all.

He had feelings for Caleb, who didn't like him at all. Now, there was Chase who was nice. At the same time, he finds out that Aaron only fights for him because he gets off it…..when did his life become such a drama? Maybe he could be a write! He could make big cash writing a romance novel or something based on his life. It was not like any one would think it was his life any how!!

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of raised voices.

……………….  
"What are you looking at fag?!!!" Aaron snarled as he passed Chase. Aaron had noticed the way that Chase had been looking at Reid and he did not like it one bit. There was something off about the boy. Sure, Aaron was not one to talk, but Chase just annoyed him beyond belief.

Chase raised an eyebrow, amused at Aaron's outburst.

Well….well….he hadn't thought that Aaron would interfere. How exciting, thought Chase. Not only was he going to have to fight Caleb for Reid, but it seemed that Aaron was also staking some claim….

"The thing between your legs. It's like a penis, only smaller." Chase sneered. He had to be nice to Caleb, so he could stay part of the group. He wanted Reid, so of course he couldn't be cruel to him, but Aaron? Well, he didn't a rat's ass about him. Actually, he wished he could extinguish his life, right then and there. He was annoying and had no merit in the world.

Aaron snarled and slammed Chase up against the lockers. Oh yes, Chase really wanted to kill Aaron right then and there. That would not go well with the other's though. Chase glanced over to see Reid frowning. He locked eyes with Reid and winked, hearing Caleb called out to Aaron in the background. As if he was going to let Caleb be the hero of everything.

Chase grabbed Aaron's arms and quickly chased their positions, slamming him against the lockers. Glaring dangerously, eyes flashing quickly.  
"Don't be so sensitive Aaron, size isn't everything." Chase hissed, tightening his hold on Aaron's unbuttoned shirt. He gave one last sneer, before pushing away from Aaron.

Chase smiled over at Reid, who was still watching with a small frown. Chase wondered what was going on in the blonde's head. He turned back around and passed by Caleb.

"My man!!" Caleb grinned, high fiving him. Chase shrugged playing it off as nothing. After all, it was nothing for him. Sides, Chase enjoyed the fact that Caleb still had no idea who he was.

It just made getting Reid and killing them all, that much sweeter.

* * *

Reid watched the scene in awe, and for a few minutes, he actually felt bad for Aaron. I mean, sure, he was a prick and a A+ asshole most of the time, but still….

For some reason, seeing Chase do that, well….it made him uneasy. He wasn't sure why. However, it was just a tiny bit hot, after all, Chase's shirt was still unbuttoned. He was still a teenager as well, he had raging hormones. Actually, that made it sound like he was a woman. Reid sighed and tuned back in when he heard Caleb speak up.

He wondered if Caleb would fall for Chase, since he seemed to just love, Chase. Much to Pogue's chagrined, Reid knew. Reid couldn't help scowling as he saw the two high five, and it just darkened when Caleb invited Chase to hang out later on. Maybe Reid was acting like a woman, but he didn't care at the moment.

He was tired, he was suffering from heartache and his body was beginning to pain him again. That and he was straining to hear Chase answer Caleb.

……………..  
Chase shrugged and turned to look at Reid.

"No, I have some plans of my own. Thanks man!" Chase smirked, turning around to walk over to a flushing and nervous Reid who was busying himself inside his locker.

Caleb frowned as he watched Chase reach and talk to Reid. He couldn't help glaring at the two, feeling this sudden anger and jealousy built up inside of him. They were standing too close….besides, since when were Chase and Reid such good friends? Chase was not even Reid's type! Caleb growled under his breath as he finished getting dressed. He had to hurry up because he had to pick up Sarah, but he did not want to leave Reid by himself with…Chase….he didn't want them to be alone at any point…..at all…..Caleb snarled and slammed his locker shut.

Pogue and Tyler shared a look as Caleb went on slamming stuff around as he got ready for his date with Sarah.

Tyler glanced over at Reid, who was laughing and talking animatedly as he got dressed. Chase was leaning against the lockers, staring at Reid and laughing at certain parts of Reid's story. Chase seemed good for Reid. Seemed being the key word, after all, they had just met this Chase guy.  
Tyler glanced back at Pogue who was frowning at Chase.  
He knew that Pogue was jealous of Chase, and it seemed that Caleb was now jealous of Chase.

Tyler sighed and quietly closed his locker. Their whole group was getting caught up in so much drama. Tyler wasn't sure when exactly did they get thrown into such a high school drama full of crushes, jealousy, bitterness, hate, and teen pregnancy. Now they just needed for either Kate or Sarah to get pregnant and they could go to TV with their lives, Tyler snorted.

He picked up his bag and waved goodbye to Pogue and Caleb. Caleb was still grumbling and probably cursing Chase under his breath, but Tyler couldn't do anything about it. He had enough with Reid on his hands at the moment. Along with some home problems concerning the fact that he had to go home at some point to pick up some things. He really did not want to go…..

Pogue was unsure of just went on in Caleb's head sometimes Sure, they were best friends. What didn't they tell each other? However, that did not mean that he completely understood Caleb.

Caleb who had a date with Sarah yet seemed jealous at the fact that Reid was talking to Chase. Pogue knew he was jealous of Chase, he could tell jealousy because….well, he would not admit it, to anyone…but he was a really possessive person. Not only did he not like Chase for hanging out with his girl, but he was coming in and endangering his friends…..he was moving in on his territory.

Pogue sighed and grabbed his bag from the locker and slung it over his shoulder, before closing it. He waved good bye to Tyler and watching him walk over to Reid and Chase. Chase had his bag over his left shoulder, while Reid stuffed some final things into his locker before closing it. He would have to talk to Tyler later on, because all this drama….well, sure Caleb and Reid fought, all the time, but there were more variables….there were more feelings being thrown around.

Yes, things were beginning to get a lot more complicated….a lot…..  
………………………………………..

"Hey, guys! You ready to get a move on!!" Tyler grinned, stopping to wait for Reid to get his bag.

"Yeah yeah, Ty." Reid grinned, slamming his locker shut and picking up his bag.

"So, what are you two up to?" Chase asked as he walked with the two of them. Chase wondered just what he could do to get rid of Tyler. He wanted to have some alone time with Reid and Tyler would ruin that.

"Just head back to our room and work on our homework, since Tyler is such a nerd." Reid teased, winking at Tyler who just shoved him to the side.

"Oh please, shut up!" Tyler shook his head, but he was smiling.

"You can always come over to our room and work with us!" Reid said, shooting Chase a grin.

"Yeah Chase! It be a great time to bond!" Tyler teased and for a moment there, Chase figured that Tyler wouldn't be so bad to have around if Reid's blush would be any indication.

"Shut up, Tyler." Reid hissed at him, before shaking his head, blush still firmly in place.

Tyler stayed quiet after that, listening to Chase and Reid talk about Stephen King as Reid talked to him about their assignment for that class. He had to tell Reid about having to stop at his home at some point in the week. He wasn't too happy about having that conversation though. Especially not now, when Reid and Chase were bonding and getting closer.  
Tyler really wanted Reid to be happy, and Chase was a great distraction. However, Tyler knew that Reid's feelings for Caleb ran deep. Still, this Chase guy could help Reid a bit.

Chase grinned as he listened to Reid argue about Stephen King and his books. It was rather soothing to hear Reid prattle on and on about Stephen King, seeing him so passionate over something that was not Caleb. Just the thought of Caleb made Chase angry. Reid trusted him and so did Tyler. Well, he trusted him enough to give him a chance. Pogue, well, Pogue he could deal with. Caleb was still all chummy with him, so he didn't have to worry about Caleb either. Yes, things were going good. Chase smiled and got closer to Reid, hand brushing against Reid's hand.

Reid was happy because for once, someone other than Tyler was paying attention to him. Chase was looking at him as if he was the center of the world, and he never had that happen to him before. It felt nice….he liked it. Maybe…..Reid was ready to let Caleb go….especially now that he seemed to have found Sarah. Just the thought of her send a pang of pain through his heart. No, he had to think of the now, Chase was here now.

Reid felt Chase's hand brush his and for a minute, he felt like his old self and on impulse, he grabbed Chase's hand. He felt Chase tense for a second, before relaxing and grinning.

Tyler saw the whole exchange and allowed himself to smile, because Reid was beaming and it had been a long time since he had beamed. Reid was happy and for now, Tyler would let Reid be happy, because he need to be happy.  
........................................

"Oi, Chase! Do you know the answer to this? Since you seem to be another Caleb, mister top student!" Reid huffed, throwing a rolled up piece of paper at Chase, who just laughed and scooted closer to see the problem on Reid's book.

"Jeezh, you two could just ask me to leave the room." Tyler called out from behind his book, as he highlighted an important passage.

"You know you would love to see us doing it!" Reid called back, laughing.

"Why do you think I'm still here?!" Tyler grinned putting down his book  
.............................................

"Pogue, jeezh, what is wrong with you?" Kate huffed, throwing her bag on her bed. Her and Pogue had just come back from watching a movie, but Pogue had been snappish and moody the whole time. She was not putting up with it anymore.

"There is nothing wrong." Pogue huffed, shrugging much to Kate's annoyance

"No, you just ruined our date. I want to know why!" Kate crossed her arms and looked at him, expectantly.

"There is nothing!!!" Pogue cried out in annoyance.

Kate just glared, eyes narrowed as she kept silent. She had an inkling about what was bothering him.

"Is it chase?" she asked, coolly. Pogue snorted and shook his head.

"No, alright?" Pogue muttered, runnind a hand through his hair.

"Oh please! Yo uare jealous! Aren't you?!" Kate exclaimed in disbelief.

"No! Alright! So maybe he annoys me!" Pogue snapped, not wanting to admit to being jealous. He couldn't admit to Kate that he was jealous. How oculd he admit to feeling unworthy?

"Look, he is just a friend." kate went up to him and placed a hand on his arm. Her tone was softer now, seeming to know the turmoil he was in.

"Yeah…right…..I'm sure he just interested in being friends." Pogue muttered, shrugging her hand away. He was not in the mood for this. Things were just all over the place.

"This is beyond idiotic!!!" Kate cried out, hurt at his rejection of her touch. Pogue shrugged and walked out of the room, going over to his bike. One of the reasons why he loved his bike, was because it allowed him to release all of his emotions into the wind.

He couldn't understand just why there was so much tension all of the sudden. It was Caleb's birthday soon, and he would be ascending. That was one of the reasons as to why there were so much tension, but it didn't explain everything. Chase, a new comer seemed to have brought with him this storm of feelings.

He needed to talk to Tyler, but it was late already and he knew that he was probably hanging out with Reid. Those two were best friends, just like he was with Caleb.

He hoped Caleb didn't mess up his date with Sarah because he was still angry at the fact that Chase and Reid were hanging out. Pogue had an inkling idea that Caleb liked Reid. That was the only reason he could think of for Caleb's protectiveness and jealousy. Pogue wasn't stupid, he saw the looks that Reid threw at Caleb when he thought that no one was looking.

However, Pogue had yet to bring it up with Tyler, because he knew that Tyler was protective of Reid, just like Reid was protective of Tyler. It made him wonder just how much did the two hide from them? What was going on?

He needed to get some rest…and probably to start his homework….maybe some homework can help clear his mind and better deal with all the mess that seems to have settle upon their group.

……………………………  
To be Continued

Not that good, eh? Sorry about that….but I will hopefully get inspired and write more….I will not let this writer's block stop me from finishing this story!! There is still so much I could write in this!! So much more Tyler…and Pogue….and Aaron….development that is needed!! And Caleb/Reid needs love!! Doesn't it? Sigh….alright….wish me luck and review please!! Love you all! Happy new years!! Eh?


	7. Do You Believe Me?

Hey, I have no idea where I am going with this story. I do hope you all like this chapter. It is more character development. I feel bad that I have not had a lot of Caleb, so this has some

Caleb insight. Caleb is not bad….he just….confused….

So anyways….I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review and maybe throw out ideas! They might help me write and update sooner!! Since I'm still up and about on a specific destination.

But once again, I'm not giving up on this. Just….have to beat that writers block into submission and try to upload as soon as I can.

* * *

**Do you Believe Me?**  
……………….

Sarah laughed as Caleb told another joke.  
The more time she spent with him, the more she fell in love with him. She couldn't understand what it was that attracted her to him.

Caleb was cute and charming. He was definitely a Prince Charming, compared to any other guy she had met before.

There was more to Caleb, this mystery that just pulled her towards him. She had researched the Ipswich families, and it had seemed interesting. She wasn't sure what to believe or how to bring it up with Caleb. However, they still had time.

Sarah had so much fun, and it seemed that Caleb liked her.  
Except….she felt something….something was not right.

No matter how much Caleb seemed to like her, and how much Kate said that Caleb liked her, that she could see it, Sarah felt broken inside. Sarah felt like there was something missing between the two. She couldn't put a finger on it, but it was just this feeling. She had always been good at following her instincts and these weird feelings she got. Her mother always said that she had a gift. Sarah never really believed it, but she always trusted those feelings. They had never been wrong.

So, right at this moment, as he slid closer, lips touching.

Sarah felt her heart break, pressing closer against Caleb. She wrapped her arms around his neck, needing this moment to last. She was engraving this moment into her memory, as it if was the last time. She had to, she felt it.

She felt Caleb's need, the passion in the kiss. It made her soar, yet at the same time, it made her want to cry.

"Sarah?" Caleb pulled back and nuzzled her cheek, eyes looking at her worriedly.

"Caleb?" Sarah grinned, because if her feeling was right, she was going to enjoy this as much as possible. There was no other choice for her.

She could see the love he felt for her, in his eyes…..but there was something missing in them. She stared intently into them, but there was no spark. Nothing that made her heart soar and her want to think about wedding bells. Was she too young to think such things? Not really….she was almost out of high school. She wanted something more meaningful.

"It's almost my birthday." Caleb grinned, reaching over and taking her hand in his. Sarah smiled softly and squeezed his hand. His birthday? Why did that make her want to run away and cry?

"Its on the autumn festival." Caleb went on, shifting almost nervously.

"Oh? That is a great coincidence!" Sarah said, brightly, needing to say something before she began to suffocate.

"Would you go with me to the festival?" Caleb asked, his eyes locking with hers. He was nervous, hopeful, like a lost child.

The rain hit the car, thunder lighting the car everyone in a while. Sarah stared into those eyes and all she saw was a scared child. She wanted to take Caleb into her arms and whisper that it would all be okay. She wanted to tell him that she would always be there, as whatever he wanted her to be.

So she smiled, leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips, gently squeezing his hand.

"I'd love to." She whispered, before slipping away from him and getting out of the car. She closed the door to the car and ran to the entrance. She turned and waved good bye to him, before slipping inside the building.

* * *

Caleb sighed and leaned back against the seat of his car. He closed his eyes, feeling a headache coming on.

He liked Sarah. He did, she made him feel…protective in a way. He wasn't sure what he felt for her, just that he enjoyed spending time with her.  
He shook his head and drove back home. He needed to rest. He needed to do homework.

He didn't want to, but he had to keep his grades up after all. He wondered what Reid was doing.

What was Reid's plan for the future? Lately, all they did was fight about using. They didn't really talk or hang out anymore.  
He remembered when they were younger, how the four of them stuck together. They did everything together, they were inseparable.

He can't remember when it all changed and they separated. He was still close to Pogue, his best friend, and to some extent, Tyler. Tyler was the baby, how could anyone not be close to him? But Reid….he seemed to be so far away from him. There was no getting to him.

Caleb didn't want to admit it, but he was afraid of losing the blond.  
There were times when he just wanted to pull the frail man into a hug. Just hold him close and not let him go, in case he was swept away by the addiction.

For some reason, Reid just took out the bad in him. There was all this anger that he couldn't stop when it came to Reid. Everything always came out when Reid was involved.

Caleb locked the car and went inside, checking on his mother who had already fallen asleep. He sighed and trudged back to his room.

Reid …..Reid….Reid….it was always Reid now a days….

He couldn't stop thinking about the blond. He had no idea why.

What was wrong with him? What were these feelings?  
Like earlier today? Was Reid with Chase now?

Caleb growled and felt like calling on Reid and checking up on him, to make sure. However, he took a deep breath and just slump onto his bed.

He had to calm down. Why should he care if Reid was with Chase? He knew that Reid was bisexual. Well, Caleb was sure that Reid was more into guys than girls. It was no secret but it was also something that they didn't really talk about. It was just something that was.

Caleb never thought about it….if he found guys attractive….  
Sure….he sometimes looked at Reid….in a way he shouldn't….

Just like…he remembered Chase….  
Was Chase after Reid!!!!????!!!!!!!!

Caleb bolted up from his bed, ready to kill someone. He was already down the stairs when he realized what it was that he was doing. What had gotten into him? Why did he care so much?

Caleb groaned and went back to his bed.  
Everything was beginning to get so complicated. There were so many thoughts and emotions running through him. There was Sarah. There was Chase. There was Reid. There was Pogue and Tyler.

There was his father. There was his mom.

Things were just….

Caleb sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had to get himself together. It was almost his birthday. He had to be level headed.

Their group depended on him. He was the responsible one.

Caleb just had to breath, get some sleep. He was too tired and he could not think straight.

He knew he had to sort his thoughts and feelings out.

Hopefully before he tried to kill Chase for looking at Reid in a way he shouldn't be.

* * *

Kate sighed as she watched Sarah walk in, eyes downcast, shaking water out of her hair.

"Hey, and here I was hoping the only one who had a bad day was me." She mused, causing Sarah to look up at her and sigh.

"What happened between you and Pogue?" Sarah asked, beginning to dry off.

Kate sighed and closed her book, leaning back on her chair.

"We got into an argument, over Chase." Kate muttered, feeling her self begin to tear up.

She loved Pogue, more than she had ever loved anyone. No, she loved Pogue. She hadn't loved before Pogue. She knew that maybe it was not love, after all, it was just high school still. However, they had been together for a while now. She enjoyed being with him. He was always attentive to her needs and he made her feel special.

Sometimes….Kate wondered…..

"Well, Chase is a good looking guy Kate, and Pogue loves you. He is afraid of losing you." Sarah said, trying to appease her friend.

"I'm glad to know that my boyfriend does not trust me." Kate grumbled, getting up from her chair and stretching.

"Maybe he feels unworthy of you. You never know, Kate." Sarah pointed out. It could be that Pogue was insecure. It happened that people who suffered from jealousy just had low self esteem.

"Why? He is an Ipswich." Kate snorted at the thought of her Pogue feeling unworthy. However, something nagged at the back of her mind. Could her Pogue feel that way? Had Pogue been hers at all?

"But enough of me, what went on between you and Caleb?" Kate asked, plopping down onto her bed.

"He asked me to go with him to the festival. I said yes." Sarah muttered, shrugging.

"That's great! What has got you all bummed out then?" Kate asked confused. She remembered she had been ecstatic and barely able to keep from laughing in happiness when Pogue had showed interest in her.

"He doesn't love me the way I love him." Sarah stated, simple. Kate sat there, stumped at the simple answer.

Her mind was racing, trying to decipher what it was that Sarah meant. Caleb loved her, she could see it. There was no way that Caleb did not feel something for her. Kate just stared dumbly at Sarah, unsure of what to say.

Sarah, meanwhile tried her best to ignore her breaking heart. She could get through this. She would enjoy the dance with Caleb. She would enjoy their time together. But she had to let him go. She just had to.

She took a deep breath and turned around, only to burst out laughing at the look of shock on Kate's face. She couldn't stop giggling as she dropped next to Kate.

"Oh Kate!" She grinned, feeling a lot better than she had felt the whole day. Kate just frowned and glared at her, not finding anything funny at all.

"Caleb, he does not have the same feelings I have for him. I can feel it. In the end, we'll probably just end up being friends. It is the most I can hope for." Sarah said, getting up and going over to set her bed up.

"But I don't understand Sarah! What do you mean you can feel it? Has he told you? or are you just being nervous and not wanting to get hurt you are pulling away?" Kate frowned, because she could not understand why Sarah was letting Caleb go.

"Kate….ever since I was little, I've had this intuitions, gut feelings. They have always been right. I have one of these feelings now. This between Caleb and I, is not right. No matter how much I wish I was wrong, I am not." Sarah muttered, slipping under her covers.

"Wait, so like seeing the future?" Kate asked, kneeling on her bed and moving her covers down to get under them.

"Hmm, no….like….just knowing….intuition…. I can't explain it……but you believe me, right?" Sarah asked, unsure if Kate thought she was crazy.

Kate frowned and pondered it for a minute. Did she believe Sarah?

"Yes, I believe you."

Because in the end, Kate understood that feeling. It was the same feeling she got every time Pogue kissed her good night. The feeling that it won't last and sooner or later she would have to let him go.

"I believe you Sarah."

…………………………

* * *

  
**To Be Continued**

………………….

* * *

So….how do you all like Kate and Sarah? From the beginning I knew I wanted to make people like Sarah and Kate. I don't hate them, I think they pretty cool, just….they get in the way of my slash pairings, ya know? Lol

Chase and Reid, am thinking of probably making an actual, official relationship either on the next or the one after. Not sure at the moment, it all depends on the other characters and how they develop in the story.

Aaron, he may play a bigger part. Why? Just because I'm starting to like that jerk for some reason. I just thought of something, what if Chase ended up with Aaron? Hahaha, that would be totally weird….

Tyler, I have an idea….but….not sure how to go about it yet…and Pogue…..he had some character development the last two chapters…which is good…..but…still unsure of where I'm going with him….

Caleb, that stubborn man……he will not be getting with Reid for a while….I think….I mean, he can't just turn gay and have hot gay sex with Reid out of nowhere! Well, he could…..but not in this story…. That is to quick and out of nowhere for my liking…..do you guys mind that I am taking it slower? I hope not!! Hope you are enjoying the slow development between all the characters!!

Also, Kate and Sarah….they are important, they are in the movie, so they'll be in the story. I am just not quite sure how people see them and what they would like to see of them. I mean, all the stories I read are slash and Kate and Sarah are usually not in them……but what about all you readers? What you think? Haha, well, review and tell me how you liking things so far?

Eh? Much love! Please don't give up on me!!!


	8. Not as Planned

I'm debating between deleting this story, letting it go, or putting it up for adoption. Not sure if I will be able to finish this story...sigh...its been more than a year since i last updated this and I've lost the idea of where i was going...not sure if I can continue this... this chapter is not even that good...

So i may...discontinue this story, the first story i have ever discontinued...sigh...oh dear... 

* * *

**Not as Planned**

* * *

"Sarah, your alarm is going off." Kate groaned, turning over to glare at her blonde roommate who was still sleeping. Kate sighed and grabbed her pillow, throwing it over at her friend.

"What?" Sarah cried out, waking up immediately, looking around widely. Kate burst out laughing because well, that had been rather funny.

"Not funny Kate." Sarah glared at her friend and threw her pillow back at Kate.

"You weren't waking up, I had to do something." Kate shrugged, throwing the covers off her and standing up. Shuddering a bit as the cold air hit her legs.

"Yeah, I don't know Kate. I've been having these weird dreams and I'm becoming so tired." Sarah groaned, running a hand through her hair.

"Are you getting sick? Maybe you should go to the doctor?" Kate looked at Sarah, worriedly.

"No, I think I'll be ok. It is probably the workload getting to me or something." Sarah waved Kate's worry off. Kate frowned but didn't push it anymore. She would just have to make sure to keep an eye on her, since Sarah had been a lot more absent minded lately.

* * *

Reid reached over and poked Tyler.

"Come on Tyler, wake up."

"Don't wanna." Tyler groaned, digging deeper into his covers.

"You are starting to sound like me." Reid mused, jumping on top of Tyler.

"Reid!" Tyler cried out, trying to push the blonde off.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Tyler laughed, as Reid squirmed off him,

"Thank god, Ty, cause I'm starving!" Reid grinned, much to Tyler's amusement.

"You really should watch your figure Reid, now that you and Chase are a thing…." Tyler trailed off.

"We are not a thing!" Reid flushed, because well, maybe he and Chase were kind of a thing.

Last night had been fun, and Chase had been nice and Reid hadn't thought of Caleb at all. Chase and Tyler seemed to get along just fine, which was important because Tyler was his best friend. That would never ever change. Reid sighed and smiled gently as Tyler got ready.

"Come on, Ty. This weekend you are staying at my place, since my parents are never there….and yours, well, I'm sure it be best for you to not go to your dad's." Reid growled, because he could barely greet that man normally without wanting to get his hands on….

"That sounds great Reid!" Tyler said, snapping Reid out of his angry thoughts.  
"Good, because I was not taking no for an answer." Reid grinned, grabbing his bag and then grabbing Tyler's arm, dragging him out.

"What about your boyfriend?" Tyler cried out, grabbing his bag as he was dragged out. He kicked the door shut, hoping to God that he had his key in his bag and Reid hadn't forgotten his. When Reid was hungry, well, nothing stood in his way….nothing…..it still puzzled Tyler how Reid could be so lean since he was always hungry.

"Psh, he hasn't asked me out. Sides, you are my brother, family over random new guys." Reid grinned, because it was true. They were family, they would always be family.  
Tyler smiled and locked his arm with Reid's, since Reid's hold on his arm had started cutting his circulation, he figured this was the next best thing.

"Hey, you two, we are going off to see the wizard?" Pogue said, locking his arm with Tyler's.

"We are on a journey to find food for Reid." Tyler snorted.

"Great, Reid is about to eat up the entire cafeteria, what are we going to eat then!" Pogue cried out dramatically.

"Hey! I don't eat that much!" Reid huffed, glaring at the two.

"Oh, I am guessing our first date won't be dinner then." Chase mused, as he came up, locking his arm with Reid's.

Pogue glared at Chase but refused to do anything, since Reid seemed to like that guy. He still hadn't heard from Kate and seeing Chase was not helping matters.  
Tyler eyed Chase for a bit, because he sensed something different. Tyler couldn't place his finger on it, but something was off.

Reid was just bright red because Chase had just alluded to them dating and well, Reid found himself looking forward to it.

* * *

Caleb hadn't been able to sleep last night, not after that shadow had scared the hell out of him. This was the second time it had happen to him. He had to get to the bottom of it.

He was starting to think that maybe Pogue was right and it wasn't Reid. It couldn't be Reid. No matter how rash and stupid decisions Reid could make, he wouldn't ever go that far.  
Besides, they didn't hate each other, they just, didn't see eye to eye at times.

He sighed and decided to skip breakfast because he was in no mood, really.  
His head was bombarded with so many worries and thoughts. It was almost time for his ascension….

Everything was piling up on Caleb, he wasn't sure he was ready.  
What if he ended just like his father?

He shook his head and rushed out to the school.

* * *

"Come on Sarah, we have to grab something to eat before heading to class." Kate sighed as she waited for her friend to hurry it up.  
"I know I know, I'm sorry. I'm just tired." Sarah muttered, grabbing her jacket and stumbling out of the room.

"It is alright, maybe you are getting sick." Kate frowned, shutting the door behind her and helping Sarah along.  
"Oh I hope not," Sarah grumbled.

"Oh right I forgot, because you have a date with Caleb." Kate teased, causing Sarah to roll her eyes and just push her away.

"No, well, yes, but that is not all….I just feel….like I need to be ready for something." Sarah sighed.  
"It be ok, Sarah, whatever it is, it will be ok." Kate comforted Sarah, placing an arm around her shoulders.

"I hope so."

* * *

"Come on Pogue!" Tyler cried out as the swimming match was started.

"Yeah Pogue! Show them what you got!" Reid cried out, grinning wildly.

Chase and Caleb were both glancing from the match to where Reid stood.  
Chase was so close to getting Reid, to making him his. He was going to win, he had to win. Reid was going to be his. Things were working out so perfectly. Tonight he would step it up a notch.

Caleb and the others will understand that he was serious. Oh, he just couldn't wait at all.

Caleb on the other hand was hungry and he couldn't stop staring at Reid and that bare chest his. He had seen Chase and Reid walk in, bodies glued together. Were they together? Were they really a couple? Did it only take them a couple of days for them to get together? What did Reid see in Chase? Who was this Chase? The more Caleb thought about it, the more suspicious he became of Chase. Something wasn't adding up. Something wasn't right.

"Come on Pogue!" he called out, cheering his best mate on.

"He really is good." Chase drawled, standing right next to him. Caleb tensed slightly, smiling tightly at him.  
"The best." He drawled back, causing Chase to smirk at him. Caleb wanted to wipe that smirk of his face. "So you and me, swim free style." Caleb went on, wanting to beat Chase, wanted to show Reid that Chase wasn't that good. Caleb pushed the guilty thoughts that reminded him that he was supposed to be thinking about Sarah and not Reid, away. He couldn't help it.

"That's what they tell me," Chase shrugged, acting nonchalant, but he knew he was getting to Caleb. He could tell that Caleb was at his breaking point. This was going to be fun.

"Let's see what you got," Caleb dared Chase, who grinned in acceptance of the challenge.

Chase was going to show Caleb, damn right he was going to show him. He was going to show the whole class and especially Reid. Caleb was going down, and this would be the first step.

Reid watched nervously as Caleb and Chase got ready to start their match. He had a strange feeling ,but he pushed it away. They were both the best swimmers, they would be fine. This wasn't their first match.

He glanced over at Tyler who was chatting with Pogue.  
Hmm….he needed to talk to Tyler, and he was glad Tyler was coming to stay over at his house.

The sound of the whistle broke him out of his thoughts and back to the present world.

Caleb and Chase dived into the water. They were both very good. Reid wasn't sure if he should cheer for his Caleb or his Chase….Caleb was like a brother….but Chase, he was what, his boyfriend?  
Reid wasn't sure and he hesitated for a couple of seconds, before making up his mind. He stood next to his brothers and cheered Caleb on.

"Come on Caleb!" he shouted out. The other students were rooting for Caleb as well.  
Time seemed to stop suddenly as Caleb hit the wall and began to fall to the bottom of the pool.

* * *

"I think I need to head back to the room," Kate sighed, rubbing at her eyes.

"Now who is the one tired, eh?" Sarah teased Kate as they walked down the hall, having finished one of the classes they shared together.

"It just came to me all of the sudden." Kate yawned, eyes beginning to droop.

Suddenly Sarah began to panic, feeling as if she shouldn't let Kate close her eyes at all.

"No, Kate, you can't fall asleep. You have to stay awake, alright? Stay awake." Sarah shook Kate a bit roughly.

"Hey hey, I'm awake." Kate shook her head, trying to keep herself awake.

"Come on, let us get some coffee and some food to help you stay awake. I'll also walk you to your next class." Sarah smiled gently, this time helping Kate along.

"Thank you Sarah, what would I do without you?" Kate smiled in thanks.

"Probably fail miserably!" Sarah teased her.

* * *

Caleb groaned as he began to come to. He blinked a couple of times, trying to clear his vision.

"You ok man?" Pogue asked, leaning over him. Caleb was slowly able to make out all the faces hovering over him.

"There you are, had us going there for a second," came Chase fake worried tone. Caleb could hear the fakeness and it was aggravating. There was also something that he had to remember about what he saw while they raced.

"Knocked your head pretty good," Chase added, which Caleb was sure Chase didn't have to tell him. His head was hurting and he was the one who hit the wall, so obviously he knew that he had hit his head pretty good.

"Lucky for you chase was there to get you out before you sucked up the pool," added Tyler.

Thank you Tyler for adding that and making me look even more weaker than I already am. The statement that hurt him the most was Reid's.

"He also whipped your ass."

Caleb grunted and sat up, really angry and in pain and just wanting to be alone. The match hadn't gone as he planned and now Reid would probably give Chase a victory kiss.

"Hey you five, hurry it up and go change!" the coach called out to them.

...  
To be continued?


End file.
